If You're Looking For Trouble
by MandaWeasley
Summary: BadGirl!Rachel Faberry AU. Set in the year 1959. Quinn was your perfect all American teenage girl, or at least she was until a rude stranger by the name of Rachel Berry walked into her life and changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you for finding the time to read my story and I very much hope you enjoy it. Any type of feedback would be lovely. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

**Please note that this story takes place during the summer of the year 1959.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>I was running a little bit late but that was fine because honestly, it didn't really matter what time I arrived. I could be hours late and it wouldn't make a difference because everyone would be willing to wait, because that's just how things worked out when you were a beautiful seventeen year old, that's how things worked out when you're Quinn Fabray.<p>

I eyed my reflection for what could possibly be the seventh time tonight, just to make certain that I looked as presentable as always.

My golden blonde hair was pulled up into a perfectly neat pony tail with a light green ribbon. The new cocktail dress I wore was the same shade of green but with a golden brown ribbon that wrapped around my waist and tied into a bow at the back. The outfit went perfectly with my hazel eyes. I was also wearing the new pair of white heels that father had surprised me with last weekend. I smiled to myself as I looked into the mirror, any girl in the right mind would envy me.

I gave myself one last lingering look in the mirror before I turned around and made my out of my room and down the stares.

"I'm leaving now!" I shouted at no on in particular as I approached the front door.

"Quinnie are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" My dad asked as he walked into the room.

"Daddy I'm not a child anymore, I can walk to Jim's burgers on my own" I rolled my eyes.

"Well ok but you be careful you hear? It's not safe for a girl like you to be out on her own at night"

"Daddy, it's only seven thirty and I'm not going anywhere to far off. Don't worry I'll be fine on my own" I reassured him as I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Well aright then, but be careful and be home before ten. I don't care that its summer and you don't have to go to school in the morning, I still don't want my little girl out so late."

"I'll be home before ten" I called out as I walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer night, but there was a nice breeze making it perfect walking weather. I hummed to myself softy as I made my way down the block, I told Finn I would be there by seven but it didn't talk long to get to Jim's Burgers I would most likely get there within five minuets. Or so I thought.<p>

I walked for a shot while, daydreaming about school and finn, not really paying much attention to where I was going. But then I noticed something strange after walking a little while longer, little by little my surroundings started to look unfamiliar. Maybe I took a wrong turn back at the last street?

I turned back around and started walking in the opposite direction before making a left where I last made a right. Alright, this still doesn't look familiar…

Maybe if I just keep walking I'll see something recognizable.

After walking what seemed like another ten minuets I saw a familiar sight, but although it was something I recognize it wasn't good. It was a small sign on a building that read "Lima Heights Adjacent medical hospital", the moment I read these words I could feel my stomach turn. Oh no, oh no this can't be right I'm in Lima Heights?

Everyone who lived in Lima Ohio knew about Lima Heights, it was bad part of town, where the bad kids hung out and drank and where the less well off people in town lived. I can remember being a little girl and my father driving through this neighborhood "Quinnie" He would say, "Quinnie don't you ever come to this part of town without me or your mother you hear? It's dangerous and filled with bad people"

My stomach turned again. I needed to get out of here, and I needed to do so fast because for ever minuet that passed the sky started to get darker and darker. What time was it now? Almost eight? Forget Jim's Burgers I just needed to get back home.

I quickened my pace and started walking in the direction which looked the safest. I only got about three feet when I heard a voice call out to me

"Hey baby you headed somewhere special?"

I stopped in my tracks at these words, I could feel my hands start to sweat and I wiped them on my dress before I turned towards the voice.

A tan male stood a few feet behind me, he was about my age with a strange hair cut and was grinning at me in a manor that made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yes I am" My voice was shaky and nervous sounding despite my effort to keep it sounding cool.

"Where you headed?" He took a few steps closer to me.

"I'm meeting someone"

The boy's grin spread even wider as he let out a loud laugh

"_You're_ meeting someone here? A girl like you?" he laughed again.

"Yes I am, and I need to be on my way now I'm running a bit late" I started to take a few steps but the boy grabbed my forearm preventing me from moving forward. Fear coursed through my veins the moment he placed his hand on my arm.

"Why don't I show you the way, I can take you to where you're headed. I know this neighbor hood pretty well. The names Noah Puckerman but you pretty lady can call me Puck"

"No thank you I'm fine on my own" I attempted to pull my arm out of his grasp but his grip was to firm and I couldn't escape.

"Well it doesn't look that way babe, What's your name ill take good care of you" He insisted, his grip getting slightly tighter around my arm.

Panic was starting to build up inside of me, making my heart race and my hands shake.

Oh no I have to escape this guy is dangerous, but what can I do? Kick him and try to break free and run? Could he outrun me? My mind was ruing a million miles a minuet but one thing was fore sure, I needed to get away from this man before he can hurt me...or worse.

"Noah! What are you doing" a loud voice yelled from behind me. I wanted to turn to see who the voice belonged to but I couldn't move because the boy still had his hand on my arm keeping me in place.

The boy's eyes widened as he peered over my head at whoever was standing behind me.

"I'm just helping this girl here, she's lost you see and I thought I should show her the way home" The boy who called himself Puck said in what seemed like an attempt at an innocent voice.

"I said I was fine on my own thank you!" I shouted as I attempted to pull my arm free again hoping the other person could read the panic in my voice and help me.

It was silent for a few second before the voice spoke again.

"Look I don't care what you're doing, but Santana is looking for you and I am tired of hearing her complain about you. So you better get over to the hang out because if I hear her complain about you one more time I swear I'll hit both of you so hard you will see stars" The voice threatened.

It was strange, the voice sounded very much like a female yet the manor in which they spoke was much more similar to a rebellious teen boy.

Puck sighed before finally letting go of me, I immediately pulled both my arms in close to my chest in case he was temped to grab me again.

"See you around babe" he said before giving me a wink and walking away.

When the boy was a safe distance from me I relaxed my arms and a small chocked up sob escaped my lips.

I turned around, finally able to look at the person who unintentionally, but still none the less saved me.

"Thank y-"

The words caught in my throat the moment I laid eyes on the person behind the voice.

A completely unfamiliar and almost indescribable feeling washed over me. A thousand emotions erupted from my heart. Sadness, excitement, nervousness, joy, fear, love, everything. Every emotion that I've ever felt in my seventeen years of life filled me. The feeling couldn't have lasted more then a few seconds but it felt as if I had been standing there for an hour just staring at the person behind the voice.

It was a girl, there was no doubt about that.

She had medium length brown hair that fell past her shoulders, her large eyes were also brown but unlike her hair they were a beautiful golden brown color. She had strong cheekbones and long lashes that gave her a slightly different, but definitely womanly look. She had a cigarette tucked behind her left ear and she didn't wear any make up, not that she needed too though. The thing that stood out most about her was the way she was dressed. She wore fitted blue jeans cuffed up at the bottom, and a plain white shirt under a black leather jacket.

I've seen boys who dressed like her before, but never have I seen a girl were clothing like this. Maybe it was just the part of town I lived in.

Another thing stood out to me, the way she was looking at me. Her golden brown eyes were wide and completely fixated on me. She looked almost shocked, as she stared at me, not speaking a word.

"Thank you" I said clearly this time.

The brunette was still staring at me but after a moment she broke the eye contact and let her eyes wonder down the rest of my body.

My stomach did another nervous flip.

"I said thank you" I pressed.

The girl's large brown eyes looked back up from my body to meet my own eyes again.

"ok" was all she said.

There was still something about the way she was gazing at me, I felt exposed in a way and it made my face start to grow hot.

"What's you're name?" I said after a moment, curious to know the name of the girl who had saved me.

"My name is none of your business" she said coldly, eyes still not leavening my own

"Excuse me?" I was shocked someone could be so rude.

"You're excused" The girl smirked.

There was something about the way that she was smirking that made me feel like she was insulting me, or at least looking at me like I was some sort of joke.

What was with her? Starting at me like that, yet looking like she was making fun of me.

Annoyed, I turned around without saying another word and started walking in the opposite direction of her.

"You're going the wrong way you know" She said.

"How do you know, you don't even know where I'm heading to in the first place" I snapped at her. As thankful as I was that she showed up, there was still no excuse for a lady to be so rude.

"Well doll Lima isn't a very big place and I know for a fact you're not from this part of town, so you must be from upper Lima" This time the girl didn't even make eye contact with me as she spoke, instead she digged into the pocked of her leather jacked before pulling out a small pack of matches.

I noticed her eyes looked cold and slightly distant as she looked down at the matches.

She was right though, I was from the upper part of Lima.

The girl then took the cigarette that was resting behind her ear and lit it.

"Then which way is it?" I asked.

The brunet took a long drag of the cigarette before she responded

"What does it matter, even if I tell you the right way you're going to get lost again, or you'll get picked up by some guy"

I felt a knot form in my stomach, she was right.

"Then show me the way." It came out as more of a demand then a request.

The girl laughed, and the sound took me by surprise. It was a girly laugh, and sounded more like a giggle. It was far from what I was expecting to come from someone who dressed and spoke the way the girl did.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She asked, I could still hear the laughter in her voice.

Was she making fun of me? Did she think I was dumb? Or that she was better then me?

Annoyance filled me, I was not used to being treated like this. I was Quinn Fabray, the popular lead cheerleader at McKinley high, the attractive blonde who everyone wanted to be or be with. The girl who was the class president and going steady with the school star football player. I was perfect and everyone knew that, yet this girl, this rude and inappropriate girl thinks she's better then me. ME.

No one ever talked to me this way, not even my own parents, so something snapped within me at her words.

"Yes I know who I am talking to, a no good trouble maker from Lima Heights who talks and dresses like a male and thinks she's better then me, but you know what? You're not. Do _you_ know who** I** am? I'm Quinn Fabray, and I'm a lady. So if you're going to dress and talk like a man then you should act like one and escort me home."

The words pored out of me before I had any time to even register what I was saying.

The girl stood there frozen for a moment as she stared at me, but then after a few seconds she broke down with laughter again.

She was laughing so hard this time that her eyes were watering and she had to gasp to caught her breath.

I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment.

"Don't laugh at me!" I stomped my foot.

That was probably a bad idea because the moment my heel came back into contact with the pavement I heard a snap and suddenly I lost my balance and fell over, landing straight on my back.

The girl doubled over and laughed even harder at this, dropping her cigarette as she did so.

"I can't believe you!" she blurted out between laughs.

I didn't think it would be possible for my face to get any redder then it was at that moment, I looked like a cherry, blushing all the way up to my ears.

I glanced down ay my feet and- _oh great_

Sure enough the heel of shoe had broken off. How was I supposed to walk home like this?

"Stop laughing!" I shouted as I buried my face in my hands with embarrassment, not even bothering to attempt to get up from the sidewalk floor.

The girl chuckled a few more times before she quieted down.

Once it was silent again I pulled up hands from my face and looked up towards the girl. She was now standing just a few inches away from me, looking down and giving me that annoying smirk.

"Now what am I supposed to do!" I whined.

"Take your shoes off, Lyn" she said, I could still hear the laughter in her voice.

"Why would I do that, and my name is Quinn, not Lyn"

"Ok whatever it is. Just take them off, trust me."

I was about to ask why in the world would I ever trust her but the words caught in my throat before I could even make a sound. It was something in the way she was looking at me, her large brown eyes weren't cool and distant anymore, they were soft and still shining with laughter.

So I reached over and pulled both of my shoes off before looking back up in her direction. Although this time I avoided her eyes. I'm not sure why, but I did.

The girl then reached over and took my shoes. She shoved one in each of her jacket pockets, which were thankfully big enough to fit them into.

"Now what" I asked

Then she turned around so her back was facing me and crouched down.

I started at her back blankly? What was she doing?

"Get on" she said

Get on, get on what? Her back? She was going to carry me home!

"What on earth are you talking about" I questioned

"It's called a piggy back ride haven't you even gotten one?" There it was again, that tone and mannerism of speaking that made it seem like she was talking down to me.

"Of course I have, but that was when I was a little girl. You can't expect me to do something that embarrassing in public, and even if I did there is no way you would be able to carry me all the way home" I protested

The girl stood up and turned to face me again.

"Fine then, get home without my help" She started to walk away and I felt my heart drop. She was going to leave me here by myself with no way of getting home…

"No please don't leave me here alone!" I shouted, my voice sounded much more desperate then I intended it to.

The girl sighed, but she didn't take another step away from me.

"I'll get on your back"

The girl walked back over to me and crouched down again. This time I wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed as close to her as I could, my face burring into her hair. She then reached behind and looped both arms around a leg before standing up, pulling me along with her.

"I look ridiculous, my dress is riding up and everything" I groaned.

"I'll put you down and leave you here if you complain again"

Well that kept me quiet.

I didn't speak again as she started walking, it was a little uncomfortable being carried like this, but I would take it over walking with broken shoes through lima heights any day…

Since my face was so close to the back of her head I couldn't help but notice the way the girl's hair smelled and felt. I was expecting it to feel tangled and smell unwashed but it didn't. It felt smooth against my face and it smelled like some sort of flower I couldn't really place, maybe lavender. It reminded me once again that this stranger, as rough as she appeared to be was female.

We had been walking for about fifteen minuets when I could start to feel her breathing get heavier. I wondered if it was getting more difficult to carry me, I wasn't heavy or anything but she was a girl and it was a long walk…

I sighed, as I pressed closer to this stranger.

I wondered what time it was, was it nine yet? I wondered if Finn had gone home by now, or if he was still waiting. What if he went to my house to check up on me? What if he talked to my dad, then he would know I got lost and would never let me out alone again. What if they called the cops to look for me?

Ok, calm down…I'm over reacting.

"Lyn, Which way from here?" Her voice broke the silence, and I noticed that she had stopped moving.

I looked around, and noticed for the first time in a while that my surroundings looked familiar, we were close to my school about three blocks from my house.

"Turn left here, then just keep going straight for the next three blocks…And I told you my name is Quinn not Lyn." I said.

The girl didn't respond, instead she just started walking again, this time making a left.

We continued walking for a few minuets till we started to approach my house

"There, the one with the large tree in front" I informed her. She nodded walking up my front yard. She then set me down on the grass.

She turned to face me again, her large brown eyes staring directly into me.

I felt strange tugging sensation in my chest as I looked into her eyes. It was strange really why would someone I didn't even know, someone like her carry me all the way home.

"Why did you take me home?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me

"Would you rather I left you there?" She asked

"You know what I meant"

Gosh, she was starting to annoy me again.

"I don't know. I guess it's because you're pretty interesting. For a square that is" There was that smirk again.

"You know you shouldn't be so rude, maybe you could try acting more like a lady" I snapped, I was tired of being insulted by her.

I must have hit a nerve or something because the moment the words left my mouth anger filled the girls face

"Why should I have to act a certain way huh, just because you or anyone else says so." She was glaring at me now.

"Do you even have any friends? With an attitude like that? I was just trying to give you advice" I snapped back

"Well don't ok, I don't need your advice Lyn. And yes I do have friends for your information" Her eyes were cold and mostly expressionless other then the slight hint of anger in them.

"It's _Quinn_ my name is _Quinn, _not Lyn" Gosh, couldn't she even manage to remember that.

The girl just rolled her eyes at me before turning around walk away.

She was just going to leave? Just like that? She carried me all the way home and she was just going to walk away without even giving me her name.

"Wait!" I shouted as I grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"What now?" she snapped

"Will you tell me your name?" for some strange reason my voice came out so soft, it almost sounded like a whisper.

"Why, it's not like we're ever going to speak again after today" Her voice was still cool, but it lost the hint of anger that it had a few seconds ago.

"Because I just want to know it ok, so tell me" Ok, that came out sounding much more childish then I intended.

But the girl laughed, and for some reason her laugher didn't annoy or anger me this time.

"Goodbye Square" The smirk was back.

She pulled her arm from my grasp but before she could turn around I spoke

"Thank you. For carrying me home" For some reason when these words left my mouth I felt my face go red again.

I was expecting her to walk away after I said thank you but she didn't, instead she stared at me, that same startled wide eyed look she had given me when she fist took notice of me.

For some reason that gaze made the tugging feeling return to my chest.

"Yes, well bye then" I stumbled out awkwardly.

Then it happened.

A second after those last words left my mouth the girl pressed her lips to mine.

I froze on the spot, unable to move or feel anything other then her lips against mine. My mouth was burning and my heart was pounding against my rib cage.

Then after a few seconds she pulled away, that smirk once again on her face.

My mind was running a million miles a minuet, what did she just do? Why did she just do what she did? I don't understand what-

Then it hit me.

She had kissed me.

This stranger, this, this, this **girl** had kissed me.

The moment I registered this anger started to bubble up inside of me

"WHAT WAS THAT! HOW COULD YOU JUST…JUST DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!" I screamed at her.

"Rachel" She said, still giving me that stupid annoying smirk I hated so much.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I continued screaming.

"Rachel" She said again.

"AND STOP IT WITH THAT STUPID SMERK, HOW COULD YOU EVEN SMILE AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW INAPPROPRIATE THAT WAS" I was so upset, the words were just flowing from me without control.

"Rachel" She said again

"EXCUSE ME? WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT IT'S NOT EVEN MY NAME I TOLD YOU IT'S QUINN MY NAME IS QUINN ITS NOT LYN, ITS NOT RACHEL, IT'S QUINN FABRAY"

"I know. It's my name." She said simply.

I opened my mouth to continue yelling, but the scream caught in my throat.

"What?" was what came out instead, and in a much softer voice then I wanted it to.

"I said my name is Rachel" The girl rolled her eyes at me.

I wanted to continue yelling at her but I found my anger has disappeared, I'm not sure why but the moment the girl- no, the moment Rachel had told me her name every ounce of anger drained from me.

"See you around Square" She said before I could speak another word. Then she turned around and started walking away.

Leavening me standing there with my mouth wide open…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's P.O.V<em>**

I could feel the vibrations of the music and hear muffled lyrics the moment I entered my house.

Those guys were _still_ here?

I was exhausted, it was only just after nine at night but I hardly gotten any sleep the night before and not to mention carrying that girl home wore me out completely.

Why did I even do that? I should have just left her there…

But I couldn't, a pretty girl like that would be sure to run into trouble in this neighborhood.

Why did she have to be so darn pretty? But she wasn't just a pretty face, if she was I could have just ignored her but she was different. She was fistie, the way she stood up to Puck and me, the way she threw a tantrum when it looked like things weren't going her way, the way she yelled at me. No one in Lima Heights would even dare to disagree with me but here was this spoiled little blond girl who probably couldn't fight to save her life and yet she had yelled at me, demanded I take her home, and then screamed at me again in front of her house.

I laughed as I remembered how she had looked, face completely flushed with anger and embarrassment after the kiss. She was definitely fun to tease. It's a shame I would never see her again.

Well of course I would never see the girl again, I wouldn't have kissed her if that wasn't the case.

I sighed again

Pushing all thoughts of the girl out of my head, for good this time.

I walked over to my room and the moment I opened the door and the smell of tobacco and the sound of laughter and music poured through.

Elvis's new single "A Big Hunk O' Love" was blasting from the record player as the familiar group of girls and boys danced and sang along to the music.

"Rachel's back!" Santana shouted as she pulled away from puck, whom she had been dancing with.

Santana was a pretty girl, before I would have said that she was the best looking girl in Lima but after that encounter with that Quinn girl I don't think that's the case anymore. But she was definitely the best looking girl in Lima heights.

Her long, thick black hair curled down to her large chest. She was curved like an hour glass and wore a skin tight black dress under a fitted leather jacket. The way she dressed was scandalous, even for a girl from lima heights. Her lashes were coated with mascara and she wore bright ruddy red lipstick. She looked like one of the girls on the pinup calendars that hung in men's garages.

"What took you so long! I asked you to fined Puck, not disappear yourself" She shouted over the music

"I got…distracted" It probably wouldn't be too good of an idea to tell them about the Quinn girl.

Puck looked over at me curiously, his mouth opening slightly as if he was about to ask about the blonde, but I shot him a warning glare, and he snapped his mouth shut.

"Was is a boy!" Tina giggled at me from where she was sitting on top of her boyfriend mikes lap.

"A boy? Was he hot? What's his name?" Santana cut in.

"It wasn't a boy. And even if it was it wouldn't be any of your business" I snapped at them. Both girl immediately stopped talking a looked down at their feet. Although Santana looked like she was having more trouble keeping her words in, but she didn't say anything, because no one argued with me…and that's just how things were here.

Santana walked back over to Puck and they started dancing again, Tina and mike joining them shortly. I sighed, there was no way they were leaving anytime soon, so I walked over to my bed and threw myself down on it before reaching into my jacket pocket to grad my pack of cigarettes, but instead my hand brushed against something else.

_Quinn's shoes_.

Dimmit, I had forgotten to give them back after I took her home.

Oh well, the heel on it was broken anyways, its not like she was expecting them back or anything…right?

I ran a hand through my hair as I sighed

"Rachel what is wrong with you?" Santana pressed.

"Santana"

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

And she did, of course not without shooting a death glare in my direction first.

I digged into my pockets again, ignoring the shoe in each one and pulled out a cigarette case and matches. I lit one and breathed in deeply, smoke filling my lugs, and thoughts of a certain blonde girl filling my head…

Maybe I should return the shoes.

No I shouldn't, there's no reason for me too.

But she was really cute and fun to tease…

"Noah!" I yelled over the music, he let go of Santana and walked over to the bed and took a seat next to me.

"What's up buttercup?" he winked.

Ugh, annoying.

"What's the local hang out join for chicks like her" I mumbled.

"What?" he couldn't hear me over the music.

"I said, where do chicks like her hang out"

Puck looked at me curiously for a moment

"The blond girl?" He asked.

"No the old man at the liquor store. Of course the blonde girl who else!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"How should I know, I don't even know her name" He shrugged as he grabbed the pack of cigarettes from my hand, taking one out and placing it in between his lips.

"She's from upper Lima. So tell me where girls like her hang out at" I demanded.

He didn't say anything, instead he pulled a Zippo out of his pocked at lit his cigarette with it, deliberately not making eye contact with me.

"Haven't you slept with every girl in Lima? Shouldn't you be able to tell where she hangs out just from her neighborhood and the way she was dressed?" I was started to get annoyed with his silent treatment.

He stared into my eyes for a moment before sighing

"Girls like her probably just go to ice cream parlors, movies, or burger joints. There's a place in upper lima called Jim's burgers, I hear its popular with the squares there. I wouldn't go to late though, girls like her never stay out past nine. Why do you want to know though?"

"It's none of your business" I snapped

"Of course it is, you're one of my girls. I don't want you acting reckless."

I laughed loudly at him

"I'm always reckless Noah. We all are" I rolled my eyes again

"That's not the type of recklessness I'm talking about" the stern look in his eyes made me uneasy.

Of course that's not what he meant, he was my best friend, he had to know even if I've never said anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said quickly before jumping off of the bed and grabbing Santana by the arm and pulling her into a dance.

Well, it looks like I would have to make a stop at Jim's burgers sometime this week...

_To be contined._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for reading so far, I should have the next chapter posted _very_ soon (considering the fact that I have it writen out alredy it just needs to be edited).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for your lovely reviews they make me want to work even harder on this story. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, originally it was going to be much longer but I decided to split it into two chapters because the next part is very long on its own. So please think of this as an introduction to ease you into chapter three.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the whole getting lost in Lima Heights fiasco, and I was sitting on the living room couch waiting for Finn to arrive. Even though I knew my way to Jim's burgers Finn insisted that he pick me up after I had told him about how I ended up lost the last time, especially since it was already dark out. Although, I didn't tell him everything, I left out a few…details.<p>

I only had to wait a few more minuets before I heard the familiar chime of the door bell.

"I'll get it!" I shouted, before practically jumping off the couch.

I opened the door to find Finn staring at me with a large grin on plastered on his face.

Finn and I have been going steady for about a year now. He was a handsome boy, very tall with plain brown hair and matching eyes. He was well built and on the schools football team, his face was good looking too, it was no wonder that he was the most popular boy at McKinley high. Every girl at McKinley wanted to be with him, so naturally I was the only girl lucky enough to get asked out by him. He was a perfect match for me in every way, or at least that's what everyone else said.

I smiled back at him fondly as he stood in the threshold.

"Gosh Quinn you look beautiful today"

"Thank you!" I said as I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a white dress with black polka dots scattered all over it. My hair was pulled up again today, but this time I had used a black ribbon to hold it in place. I had spent a little extra time picking out my clothes today because it was the first time I would be seeing my friends from school since summer began.

"Shall we head out?" I asked.

Finn, who was still grinning, took my hand in his and walked me over to the car, making sure to open the door for me. It was a light blue 1957 Chevy truck that he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday last year. I didn't like it much.

* * *

><p>We got to Jim's burgers in no time, and the moment we walked in I could hear a catchy tune playing from the jukebox. I smiled to myself as I took in the sight of the familiar crowd of teens, most of which went to McKinley High.<p>

I only looked around the room for a second before I spotted our table.

Two people were already there saving us a seat, when Finn and I reached them smiles spread across both their faces.

It was one boy and one girl.

The girl was Brittany Pierce, she was a pretty blonde with dreamy looking blue eyes. She was also my best friend. Her hair was longer then mine by quite a few inches and she wore it down and in curls. Although she was pretty, Brittany wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. She tended to daydream quite a lot and say silly things, but people disregarded this behavior because of her pretty face.

The boy at the table was named Sam Evans.

He was similar to Brittany in a way, tall with blond hair, but with green eyes instead of blue. He was more physical fit then Finn and had a large mouth that surprisingly went well with his face.

I slid into the seat next to Brittany, and Finn took a place next to Sam

"Hey Quinn, Finn what took you so long?" He smiled brightly at us.

"Sorry, I got caught up helping out at the tire shop" Finn explained.

The boys went off into some sort on conversation about cars but I ignored them as I started down at my menu. I was starving, I had skipped lunch this afternoon so I couldn't wait to eat.

I looked up from the menu to scan the room for a waitress but before I could find one I spotted someone else…someone who I never expected to see again.

_Rachel._

There she was leaning up against the jukebox, a cigarette placed behind her ear. She was wearing the exact same outfit that she had on the night we meet and at first, I thought I was seeing things, that maybe my mind was playing some sort of trick on me. But when I blinked a few times and she didn't disappear I knew it was real. She was really here, leather jacket and all.

Oh god, oh god, what was she doing here.

What if she comes over and talks to me? What if she talks to Finn? What if she told him that she…that she... kissed me.

I felt my stomach tie into knots at the thought of Finn finding out.

I slammed the menu down and jumped up

"Quinn, are you ok?" Finn asked glancing down at the menu in front of me, then back up to meet my eyes.

"Is there a bug or something?" He asked curiously.

"No, no. I just. I just really don't like this song. I'm going to go and pick something else" I stammered out before I left the table and made my way over to the jukebox.

I as I approached it Rachel looked up to meet my eyes, and there it was again, that stupid smirk I hated so much.

"Hey baby" She said once I was close enough.

I refused to make eye contact with her, instead I was staring at the jukebox with a curious expression on my face, as if I was picking which song to play.

"Why are you here" I hissed though clenched teeth.

"Why are you facing the jukebox when you're talking to me?" I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Because I don't want anyone to see me talking to you. There are people here who go to my school you know" I whispered fiercely.

Rachel laughed

"If you don't want to be seen talking to me then why are you over here in the first place?" I didn't have to look at her to know she was still wearing that stupid smirk.

"Just tell me what you're doing here Rachel" I snapped.

"I'm here to see you"

There it was again that tight tugging feeling in my chest.

"But why?"

"I'm not going to answer that if you wont even look me in the eyes" She shrugged.

"Fine, come with me outside" I said as I looked back at the table where Finn, Brittany, and Sam were sitting. They were all distracted by some funny story that Sam must have been telling, because they were all facing him as he talked, laughing ever few seconds.

"Quick, before they see me leave" I said as I grabbed Rachel's hand and practically pulled her out the door alongside me.

The moment we were outside I looked directly into her eyes, they were cool without a hint of warmth to them.

"Now tell me, what are you doing here?" My voice coming out slightly more harsh then I intended it too.

"I told you already, I'm here to see you. Honestly, are you deaf or something?" she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here to see me?" I pushed, just wanting to get this over with so I could go back inside and eat with my friends.

Rachel stared at me a moment, wide brown eyes boring into my hazel before she looked back down at her hand.

That's when I realized that I was still gripping onto her hand from when I pulled her outside.

I immediately yanked my arm back to my side, as if I had been burned by her touch.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice shaking slightly.

She was looking directly into my eyes, her stare so intense that it made me feel slightly dizzy.

_"You."_ She breathed out.

Then it happened again, that sensation as if a thousand emotions were pouring through me at once. I was frozen and speechless, I wanted to move but it felt like her voice had sent an electric shock through my body paralyzing me on the spot.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a few deep breaths…

_Breathe, breathe, talk, move do something, just snap out of it_

Finally my speech returned to me and I opened my eyes again.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I asked, my voice shaking much more then before.

She didn't speak, she just continued staring at me intensely and that's when I noticed a hit of something else in those cold eyes, something I hadn't noticed before. It was sadness.

I felt my stomach drop and although my head screamed otherwise, my heart told me that I needed to take away every ounce of that sadness.

"If you don't understand then never mind, just forget it" she snapped before taking a step forward as if she was trying to walk away.

Instinctively I reached out and grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"You can't do that, you can't just say something strange like that then say forget it and walk away" My voice was no longer shaking.

It was strange, a few minuets ago I wanted nothing more then for her to leave so I could return to my friends but now the thought of her leaving without giving me a proper explanation gave me a sick feeling.

"I said forget it ok. I'm not obligated to tell you anything." She snapped, her cold eyes boring into mine again.

"I don't understand you at all! You come here saying you wanted to talk to me and then you attempt to run off before we even really talk!" There was something about Rachel that made my emotions go all over the place.

"You don't understand me, because you don't know anything about me." she stated.

"No, I don't."

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?" I asked.

"Get to know me."

The funny thing was I did. No matter how much this girl upset me or bothered me, I couldn't deny that some part of me wanted to know. Some part of me wanted to understand how she could mess with my emotions so much, or how she could render me speechless with a single word.

"Yes, I do" The words slipped from my mouth before I even had the chance to stop them.

The moment I spoke those words a smile spread across her face. It wasn't that annoying smirk or that amused grin she got when laughing. It was a real smile. It was simple and sweet and seemed to show even in her eyes; I couldn't help but notice my heart rate pick up at this sight.

"Then lets go." She broke the silence.

"Excuse me?"

"I said lets go, get out of here. You said you wanted to get to know me didn't you"

"I do, but I can't just leave my friends. And my boyfriend is in there waiting for me." I stated.

She smiled at me, but this time it was the familiar smirk again.

"Who would you rather spend the rest of the night with; those squares or me?"

I opened my mouth to say them of course, but the words stopped in my throat.

Because it wasn't true, no matter how much my brain tried to convince me otherwise what I really wanted to do was go with her. I couldn't understand why I wanted to, I just…I just did.

I looked toward the door for a moment then back to Rachel

"Lets go" I said.

And at that moment she grabbed onto my hand, pulling me away from the building and towards a parked car that I assumed that was hers.

_Then we left_; leaving Jim's burgers, Sam, Brittany, and Finn behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you again for reading! Your reviews help motivate me. Expect chapter three by Wednesday, give or take a day. Also, if you would like to contact me my Tumblr url is on my profile


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here you are, chapter three. Thank you all for your kind reviews and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>I sat in silence as Rachel drove. I was starting to feel a bit nervous, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Finn and everyone else must be worried, I should have at least let them know that I was leaving. I started fidgeting with my hands on my lap, trying to think of something to say to maybe convince her to take me back to Jim's burgers. After all we've only been driving for a short while.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Rachel spoke, quickly glancing down at my hands.

Of course I was.

"That depends" I said.

"On what?"

"Where we're going?"

She laughed, her eyes not leaving the road this time.

"A park"

"And where's this park at?"

"In Lima Heights" there it was again, the smirk.

She wants to take me back to Lima Heights! Was she insane?

"Okay, I'm sorry but this was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking when I came with you, will you take me back?" My voice was starting to sound panicky even though I was doing my best to keep calm.

"Cool it, you'll be fine if you're with me" She laughed.

I highly doubt that.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before I spoke again

"You have a nice car" I said awkwardly, trying to not fall back into uncomfortable silence.

"It's not mine"

I looked over at her skeptically.

"Is it your family's car?"

"Nope" She laughed a little this time.

Oh gosh.

"Then why do you have it"

"It belongs to a friend, I…borrowed it from him" She smirked.

Yes this definitely was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of driving we came to a park.<p>

She got out of the car and walked straight over to the empty swing set before throwing herself down on one of the swings. She started slightly pushing back with her legs, making the swing move.

Not really knowing what I should be doing, I just copied her, taking the swing right next to hers.

"Where in Lima Heights are we exactly?" I asked, just trying to make conversation.

"You wouldn't know even if I told you" She didn't even look at me, instead she was staring down at her feet watching as she softly pushed off of the ground to move her swing.

Why did I want to spend time with someone as rude as her in the first place? I must be going mad.

"Do you scowl at everyone or am I just special" She smirked again, but this time turning her eyes to meet mine.

Was I scowling?

"You're just special" I said in an annoyed voice.

She laughed again.

"Why do you always laugh at me?"

"Because you're funny" She shrugged.

"Well, I don't appreciate you laughing at me all the time" I snapped.

My comment just made her start laughing again.

"Stop laughing at me!" I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment; I wasn't used to anyone making fun of me.

"Do you honestly think that I would listen to someone like you" She smirked.

"You know, just because other people think you're intimidating doesn't mean I do"

She looked at me curiously "You don't think I'm intimidating?"

"No" I lied.

"You're not scared of me?"

"No" I lied again.

"Well you should be" Her eyes were cold again.

"And why should I?" Oh gosh, I should just keep my mouth shut.

She dragged her feet, making her swing come to a stop. She was just sitting there staring at me, her eyes even colder then before.

"Because I'm trouble"

The coldness in her voice sent chills down my spine and I couldn't help but agree with her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, she turned back to look at her feet as she lightly pushed off the ground again.

"How long will we be here, I have to be home by nine" I finally worked up the nerve to break the silence. It was strange, when I talked to Rachel sometimes words pour out from me before I can even stop them, other times I feel like it's hard to simply form a sentence.

"That early?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That's late for a lot of people you know, I have some friends who have to be home before dark, even during the summer."

"And how old are they? Ten?" she joked

"Very funny" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't your parents get upset when you get home late?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, and I couldn't help but notice her eyes grow slightly more distant.

"I don't have parents" She said stiffly.

What?

"Then who do you live with?" I asked.

"I stay with a friend and his family" She shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation was heading in.

I should have left it at that and changed the subject to something else but for some reason that statement didn't sit well with me

"You live with a boy?" I asked.

"I said 'his' didn't I"

"Is he your boyfriend?" I'm not sure why I asked that, but the words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them; I really need to work on that.

She looked up from the floor to meet my eyes.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to this already? I mean if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't have kissed you"

I felt my face go scarlet at the memory of this kiss.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place? I mean I'm a girl" I asked the question that had been bothering for the past few days.

Immediately, I regretted asking that because the look on Rachel's face gave me an uneasy feeling. Her eyes were cold as usual but they were laced with something else, disappointment. As if I had said something to let her down.

"Because I felt like it at the time." She said stiffly, purposely looking away again.

"You can't just do things just because you feel like it, you have to consider other peoples feelings too."

"Well it happened and it's not like I can take it back or anything." She snapped.

"Don't get upset with me, I'm not the one who's in the wrong here"

"Ugh, I know. I'm sorry ok, I should have thought before I acted. I'm sure it caused you trouble with your boyfriend" she looked uncomfortable as she spoke, as if she wasn't used to apologizing, or admitting her feelings got the best of her.

"What does Finn have to do with this?" I didn't understand

"Who's Finn?" Now she looked confused.

"My boyfriend"

"Oh, well by kissing you I forced you to cheat on him" she said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about? You're a girl, even if you kissed me it's not cheating. Two girls together isn't cheating because there's no way for them to be together in the first place. Yes, you kissing me was weird and uncalled for and you definitely shouldn't have done it, but it wasn't cheating" I stated.

I must have said something wrong because the moment the words left my moth Rachel's large brown eyes flashed with anger.

"What the hell does that mean!" she jumped up off the swing, eyes boring into mine.

"Well you're a girl, so it doesn't count as a real kiss" I explained, not understanding why she was getting upset.

I could practically feel her anger radiating off of her as she stood there, clenched fists and blazing eyes.

"You're just like everyone else aren't you? I don't know what the hell made me interested in you, just because some stupid feeling I got when I first saw you. God, what's wrong with me!" she ran a hand through her hair before grabbing the cigarette tucked behind her ear and placing it in between her lips.

A feeling when she first saw me? Was she talking about the same thing that had happened to me when I saw her for the first time and again outside of the burger joint?

"What feeling?" I asked.

She lit her cigarette before throwing the match to the floor then smashing it with her shoe.

"Forget it" She snapped.

"Why are you upset? Did I say something to anger or disappoint you?"

What was wrong with her?

"You have to have expectations to be disappointed" She said flatly.

For some reason the words felt as if she had slapped me in the face.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could a car screeched as it came to a stop right in front of the part we were at. Two people hoped out of the vehicle, one girl and a boy who looked oddly familiar.

The two people were walking towards us and the closer they got I recognized one of the figures, it was the boy who had tried to pick me up when I had gotten lost, the one who called himself Puck.

"Hey Rach! Where the hell have you been, the gangs been looking all over for you all night" He shouted

"Dammit" Rachel said under her breath

When the two reached us, Rachel was looking even more aggravated then before.

"Hey are you just going to ign-" Puck stopped speaking mid sentence the moment he caught sight of me. He looked me up and down once before finally resting his eyes on my face. He stared intensely at me for a moment before he squeezed his eyes shut and sighed loudly.

"Rachel, what the _hell_ are you doing here with her?" He opened his eyes again, this time to stare at Rachel.

"I'm building a car, what does it look like I'm doing Noah! Now tell me what the hell you want with me" Her voice was so sharp I couldn't blame the boy for flinching at her words.

That's when the girl who had arrived with Puck let out a nervous cough, bringing my attention to her.

She was tan girl with long, thick, black hair that was curled. She wore a skin tight red dress under a black leather jacket. Her lips were colored the same red as her dress, and hey eyes were coated with mascara. I had never met someone in person who dressed or looked like she did. I had seen girls like her on the cover of magazines and in movies but never in person. It was scandalous for a young girl to dress like that.

"We need to go" the boy called Puck spoke again, drawing my attention back to him.

Rachel didn't say anything, she just shot the boy a warning look as if to say that the next words out of his mouth better be a good explanation for telling her to do something.

"There's going to be a rumble tonight, Jesse and Mike are already on their way" he said.

"Where at and with who" Rachel said coldly.

"By the old liquor store, with those punks who were starting stuff with us last Saturday"

Rachel sighed, taking a long drag off of her cigarette before running her hand through her hair again.

"Fine let's go" she said

The girl in the red dress took a step forward

"Not you. You stay here" Rachel glared at her.

"What do you mean stay here, If you can go so can I. You know I can fight" the tan girl said, sounding determined to go with him.

"I said no." Rachel snapped, before turning and taking a step away

"Wait you're leaving? Where are you going? You're not going to fight are you?" My voice came out sounding slightly more panicked then I wanted it to.

"It's none of your damn business ok." She didn't even bother turning around to look at me when she spoke.

"Fine, go and fight, get yourself killed for all I care, but how am I supposed to get home"

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care anymore"

"What? You can't just tell me to come with you, then leave me here by myself just because you want to go to some fight!" Oh god, she's going to abandon me here isn't she.

"You're right I should have never asked someone like, someone like _you_ to come with me. Bye Lyn, I don't think we will be hanging out again" She turned to face me before she reached into both jacket pockets, pulling something out of each and shoving them into my hands. I looked down at what she had given me…it was a pair of white shoes, one with a broken heel.

Then without another word she turned around again and walked back to her car, leaving me there with Puck and the woman.

Puck stood there for a second looking staring at the girl with the red dress, they looked as if they were having some sort of unspoken conversation. The girl nodded and then Puck turned around and ran after Rachel, jumping into the passenger seat of her car before they speed off together.

"It's Quinn not Lyn…" I whispered to the girl who wasn't even there anyone.

I felt like crying.

"Great, how am I supposed to get home now" I blinked back tears.

"I could take you home" the girl in the red dress said.

I turned to face her, she was standing there staring at me, a cigarette pressed between her red lips.

Should I go with her? I didn't even know her…

I don't even know Rachel either but I still left with her.

"I would appreciate it if you did. My rides back at Jim's burgers" I said awkwardly.

"Come on then, I'll take you back to the burger joint" She grinned before walking over to the car her and Puck had came in.

"Thank you" I mumbled before climbing into the passenger seat.

We had only been driving about a minute when the girl spoke again

"So what's your name blondie?" She asked, glancing over at me.

"Quinn, my names Quinn"

"That's a strange name" She laughed.

Normally, I would have been insulted or angry at someone for making fun of my name, but after all this girl was taking me back to Jim's burgers even though I had never met her before in my life.

Were all girls from Lima Heights like this? Picking up random strangers and taking them home.

"I'm Santana" she continued.

"Nice to meet you" It really wasn't but I was raised to be polite.

"Hey Quinn, I'm going to give you some advise" She said

I looked over at her curiously. Advice? I didn't even know her.

"Don't ever see Rachel again"

I froze at her words. For some reason the idea didn't sit well with me, yes she's right I probably shouldn't ever see Rachel again, but for some reason the thought of not ever meeting with her again gave me a nervous feeling in my stomach.

That's been happening a lot since I met her.

"You'll just cause unnecessary trouble for her" She said.

"We won't see each other again. She said so herself before she left" even though they were my own words, they still gave me a sick feeling inside.

"Well if she…changes her mind and shows up again don't go along with it" She said awkwardly, still not taking her eyes off the road.

"I won't see her again" I spoke the words to more for myself then for Santana.

"Oh great!" A smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p>We only drove a short while before we got to Jim's. She pulled into the parking lot before turning to face me.<p>

"Are your friends still here?" She asked.

Were they? How long had I been gone? Would they have waited this long? I looked around the parking lot and didn't see Finn or Sam's car.

"They might have left" I admitted.

Santana cut the engine and shoved the keys in her jacket pocked before getting out of the car. I followed her example.

"Let go inside and look just in case" she spoke as she walked with me towards the doors.

For some strange reason I felt as if she was escorting me like a child.

That thought bugged me, if there was one thing I hated it was being treated like a child…

The burger joint was empty except for a few people

"Are they here?" she asked

I scanned the room till I spotted a familiar face.

Brittany was sitting at a table by herself, drinking a milkshake

"Yes, they're still here" I smiled brightly.

I started making my way to the table, Santana followed me.

"Brittany! You're still here!" I grinned at her, thankful that someone had stayed and waited for me.

The blonde's eyes lit up at the sight of me

"Quinn! You're back. I knew you would be, I told them to wait but Sam had to get home before he got into trouble with his dad. Finn left not to long ago, he was really upset that you had left" She explained.

"Well, thanks for staying" I really was thankful.

Brittany smiled sweetly at me for a moment but then averted her eyes to look over my shoulder. Santana must have been standing behind me. Oh gosh, how was I going to explain this.

"Uh...Brittany this is Santana." I said awkwardly, still trying to come up with an excuse as to why I was hanging around someone like her.

I turned around to face Santana to say something but the look on Santana's face stopped me from talking.

She was staring at Brittany, her eyes wide and her mouth parted slightly. She looked like she had gone pale, well as pale as someone with her skin color could be.

"Uh, Santana are you ok?" I asked.

My words must have snapped her out of whatever was going on in her head because she blushed brightly before finally looking away from Brittany.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Well I should get going now. Bye" She spoke fast and sounded nervous for some reason.

She gave us an awkward little smile before turning around and practically running out the door.

What was that about?

"Do you know her?" I asked

Brittany was silent for a moment, staring into the empty space where Santana had been just a second ago.

"Maybe" She said simply.

"What do you mean maybe?" I asked.

"Well, I feel like I could know her, yet I'm positive we've never met"

I was used to Brittany saying strange things by now, so I just ignored it.

"Do you want to walk with me to my house? Don't you live kind of far away and the boys already left. You can stay the night." I asked.

"That sounds swell!" She flashed me another one of her bright smiles before taking one last sip of her milkshake then getting up from the table.

We walked in silence most of the way to my house. When we finally got to my house I led Brittany up to my bedroom.

"Brittany, will you do me a favor." I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"What kind of favor?" she asked curiously, standing next to the bed where I was sitting.

"Can you not tell Finn or Sam that you meet Santana" I said awkwardly. I felt bad asking Brittany to cover up for me, but I didn't want anyone else to know that I've been hanging around people from Lima Heights.

"But why?" She looked confused.

"Because I don't want them to know I was hanging around people like her" I explained.

She looked at me curiously for a moment.

"Is something wrong Quinn?"

"What? No, why would you ask that?" I awkwardly looked down at my feet as I spoke. Feeling uncomfortable that she had noticed.

"You look like you're about to cry" She said simply.

The moment she spoke the words I felt a wave of emotion pass over me. I was angry that Rachel had just abandoned me at the park; I was upset that this rude girl who I just meet a few days ago could stir up my emotions so easily. I was embarrassed that I had to ask Brittany to cover for me…but the thing that had upset me most was the fact that I was never going to see Rachel again. Something I said had upset her to the point where she didn't want to speak to me again, and then on top of everything Santana had told me to stay away from her…before I knew it tears were already falling from my eyes.

Brittany smiled at me sweetly as she pushed a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

"You can tell me everything. I won't tell anyone, I'm good at keeping secrets" She said softly.

Then I lost it.

The tears started pouring down faster and I jumped up off then bed before throwing myself into Brittany's open arms. I cried into her shoulder and began to tell her everything between sobs. I told her every detail, every word spoken, and every emotion I had felt since meeting Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you again for reading! Chapter four should be out by this Sunday, give or take a day. Reviews help motivate me!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So here is chapter four, sorry about the small delay. I know I said I was going to update around Sunday but a few personal things came up this week so I wasn't able to write at all during the weekend. Also, I didn't have a beta for my previous chapter and I posted it as I was rushing to get ready for school so there were a few spelling/grammar mistakes. I went back and had them fixed though, but still sorry about that! Anyways, enough rambling here you are chapter four!

_**Warning: There will be a small amount of violence in this chapter. **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brittany's P.O.V<strong>_

It had been a little over a week since I had spent the night at Quinn's house, and she hasn't spoken once about the girl named Rachel since that night. The story she told me surprised me because it was completely out of character for Quinn to be running off with a girl from Lima heights. Quinn cried a lot as she explained everything to me, but she cried the hardest when she told me about how the Rachel girl had kissed her. I didn't really understand why that part upset her so much, kissing was fun. It makes you happy and gives you a sweet feeling in your chest. I've kissed plenty of people, Sam, Artie, the tall boy from the ice cream parlor, and even Finn's brother Kurt, although it seemed like he didn't enjoy kissing me very much. What did it matter if the person who kissed Quinn was a girl? Wasn't it the same thing? Boy, girl, it didn't matter right? And it's not like it was her first kiss either because I've seen her kiss Finn before. When I asked her this, she cried even harder and told me that "I just didn't understand" so I didn't ask again. There are a lot of things that I don't understand, also when I asked her she cried even harder and I didn't like seeing Quinn so upset.

The rest of that night I just comforted her by telling her things like how I believed she handled the situation as best as she could, and anyone else in her shoes wouldn't have dealt with it as well as she did. And although Quinn hadn't cried once since that night, she was obviously still upset. This past week she's been moody and temperamental, especially towards Finn. Of course no one pointed this out because Quinn was always right, even if she was wrong, she was right. So, if she was upset or mad about something, everyone would just agree without question, reassuring her that she had every right to be upset…

"I bought popcorn!" Sam said as he climbed back into the car, his words pulling me out of my daydreaming.

I really need to learn to stop doing that, everyone tells me I daydream or get lost in my own thoughts too much.

"Thanks!" I grinned up at him.

We were sitting in Sam's car waiting for the movie to start. I loved going to the drive-in with just Sam, because whenever I would go with Quinn she would invite Finn and it's hard to see the movie over his head.

"Did you get me a coke?" I asked.

Sam's smile fell "Gosh I forgot! The line was so long and people were pushing, it slipped my mind"

"It's fine. I'll go get it!"

I gave him a quick smile before I got out of the car, not wanting to make him go back just to get me my drink.

I was making my way to the snack stand when someone caught my eye.

It was a boy; he was sitting on the hood of a car with his arm around a girl I didn't recognize from these parts of town.

He was leaning into the girl, whispering sometime into her ear that was making her blush brightly.

This type of thing was normal at a drive-in. Boys would bring their girlfriends here and try to get to second base, but most of them did it behind the close doors of their cars. But it wasn't the boys actions that made him stand out, it was his appearance.

He was a little on the taller side, with lightly tanned skin. He wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt and his hair was styled in a way I had never seen before. It was shaved on the sides, leavening only a streak of hair going down the center of his head…

There was something familiar about his appearance, it was funny though, because I was sure I'd never seen the boy before…

Then it hit me.

His description matched perfectly to the boy called "Puck" Quinn had told me about. If that's him, if that's Puck then he's friends with Rachel.

If I could get him to tell me where Rachel lives then I could tell Quinn and she could go see her. Even though Quinn hadn't mentioned Rachel once this past week I knew she was still thinking about her. It was the reason why she was in such a bad mood lately, because Rachel had told her that she didn't want to see her again. But if I could find out where Rachel lived Quinn wouldn't be upset anymore…

I walked over towards the boy, forgetting about the snack bar completely.

When I was standing right next to the car he didn't even notice me, he was too busy still whispering stuff into the girl's ear, but although he didn't see me the girl in his arms did. She looked over at me curiously before awkwardly nudging Puck with her elbow to get his attention.

"Puck?" I asked, just to make sure the boy really was the one from Rachel's story.

He lifted his head up and turned to face me

"Who is she" The girl said in an annoyed voice.

"I have no idea, I've never meet the girl before" the boy said quickly, a panicked look filling his face.

"Well, then how does she know your name" She snapped.

Puck started at the girl a moment mouth hanging open slightly, as if he was still trying to think of something to say.

"Ugh! I should have listened to my friends when they said to stay away from a playboy like you" The girl was angry and she pulled out of his arms before getting off the car and storming off.

The boy called Puck sighed before running a hand over his head.

"Puck?" I asked again.

The boy looked over at me as he hopped off the hood of the car.

"Look babe, I'm sure we had a great time together, but I'm not interested in relationships. So, if that's what you're here to ask me then you're wasting your breath" he said, taking a step closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I said bluntly.

He looked confused for a moment. That was strange because most of the time I was the one who got confused.

"We haven't gone together?" He asked.

"No. This is our first time meeting"

The confused look faded from his face, and was replaced by a wide grin.

He then wrapped one of his arms around my waist

"Well then if we've never meet why don't we get to know each other" he pulled me up against him.

"You're name is Puck right?" I asked, ignoring his comment, and his hand on me.

"My name is whatever you want it to be baby" He grinned.

"I'm looking for Rachel, do you know where I can find her?"

The moment I spoke pucks arm dropped back to his side and he took a step back from me.

"Why are you looking for Rachel?" he asked, his brown eyes going cold.

He was no longer smiling at me, and instead he was now looking at me as if I was some sort of threat.

"Because a friend of mine really wants to talk to her"

After I spoke his eyes traced me up and down, taking in my appearance then his eyes darted back up to meet mine, as if something inside him had finally clicked.

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be a pretty blonde girl would she?" He asked.

"Really Puckerman, a different girl already? Didn't I just see you with Sarah five minutes ago?" a familiar female voice sounded from behind him.

I peered over Puck's shoulder to get a look at whoever had spoken.

It was the girl who had brought Quinn back to Jim's burgers, the one named Santana.

Her eyes went wide when she finally caught sight of me. She stood there stunned for a moment before she walked over to us

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes still wide.

"You know her?" Puck shot her a glare.

She was silent for a moment, as if she was debating on answering him or not.

"Yeah. I do." She finally said, her eyes never leaving mine.

Puck ran a hand over his head before sighing again.

"Well, get rid of her. I'm going to go back after Sarah"

Then he walked off.

"What were you doing talking to him?" She asked.

I couldn't help but notice how much I liked the sound of her voice. I bet you she could sing, probably just as good as Quinn could, maybe better.

"I'm looking for Rachel. I think Quinn really wants to see her."

"Look, Brittany. That is your name right?"

I nodded.

"It would probably be best for you to stay out of this. I know you're trying to help your friend but you're just going to make things worse. So forget about it." She pushed back a lock of hair out of her face as she spoke.

Her hair was very pretty…longer and thicker than anyone else I've meet before. It was hard to pay attention to what she was saying when my eyes didn't want to stop wandering over her.

No, I couldn't get distracted. I needed to help Quinn, that's why I was talking to these people in the first place.

"I just want her address, I swear I'll stay out of it after this." I pushed.

"Sorry, I can't." was all she said before turning and walking away.

I only paused for a moment before I chased after her.

"Wait!" I called out.

Santana stopped before turning back around to face me

"Listen girl, I told you to stay out of it so you better-"

"_Please. _I'll do anything, just please give me the address" I begged.

I didn't even notice that I had grabbed onto her hand.

She was looking down at our hands, a blank expression on her face.

She looked back up to meet my eyes and was about to speak again before I asked one last time.

"_Please_" I begged.

She started at me a moment with a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite place, then she pulled her hand out of mine and reached into her jacket pocket.

She pulled out stick of black eyeliner

"Give me your hand" She said.

Immediately, I reached out to her; she took my hand in hers and started writing something on it with the eyeliner.

"Don't tell anyone I gave this to you." She said as she let go of me.

I looked down to see a street name and address written across the back of my hand.

"Thank you!" I shrieked before throwing my arms around her neck.

Santana flushed red before quickly pulling away from the hug.

"You're welcome" She stammered out.

I flashed her one last quick smile before I turned around, making my way back to the car.

I can't wait to show Quinn!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn's P.O.V<strong>_

It was around noon when I heard a knock on the door. I decided to ignore it, after all, someone else was sure to get it.

"Quinnie, Brittany is here to see you" My mom shouted from the hall.

Brittany? I didn't make plans with her today, did I?

I set down the magazine that I was reading and made my way over to the door. Brittany was standing in the threshold, a huge smile on her face.

"I have a surprise for you!" She gushed.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

Her smile grew even brighter as she handed me a piece of folded paper.

I shot her a curious look before I unfolded it.

Written in Brittany's familiar handwriting was an address, an address for a house in Lima Heights…

There it was, that tight feeling in my chest again.

"What's this?" my voice came out sounding breathless.

"It's Rachel's address" Brittany smiled.

Immediately, I took the paper and shoved it back into her hand

"I don't want it" I said quickly.

"You don't have to lie to me Quinn, I'm your best friend."

"I said I don't want it! And how did you even get it in the first place?" I was getting angry again. That's been happening a lot lately…

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone…" She said nervously, Brittany never liked hiding anything.

"Here, just hold on to it. In case you change your mind, and if you don't then go ahead and throw it away" She pressed the slip of paper back into my hand.

"I'll see you around" She smiled at me one last time before turning around and leaving.

I stood in the doorway staring down at the paper in my hand.

There was no way I was going to keep this.

I stomped upstairs and into my room, then tossed the paper into the trash by my night stand.

* * *

><p>It was eight at night and I was lying on my bed attempting to read. But the thing was I couldn't, I couldn't focus on the words. Ever since Brittany had given me Rachel's address I couldn't bring myself to think about anything else. Every few minuets I would catch my gaze drifting from the book I was trying to read and back over to the waste basket.<p>

There was no way I was going to see her. _No way_.

She was the one who left me in the park, she was the one who said she didn't want to see me anymore, it was all her.

So, why should I be the one to seek her out?

Frustrated with myself, I slammed the book shut before tossing it on the night stand.

I laid there a few more minutes, trying to think of anything but Rachel…

But it didn't work.

"That's it I give up" I said out loud to myself before I got up off the bed and retrieved the slip of paper from the waste basket.

I pulled on a sweater and quietly made my way down stairs before sneaking out the front door.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark already and I had been walking for about fifteen minutes before I saw the familiar building with the words "Lima Heights Adjacent medical hospital".<p>

Nervously, I looked down at the paper in my hand, I was still a block or two away.

I kept walking trying my best to not run into anyone on my way, that last thing I wanted was to get into trouble here.

I walked about a block till I reached the entrance to an alley, I looked down at the address again.

Her house must be right on the other side of the alley.

I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, go into an alley in Lima Heights, but it was the only way.

I looked around, I didn't see anyone so ignoring my common sense I started making my way down the alley.

I was just a bit more then half way through it when I heard a voice.

"Hey you!"

I turned around to see a slightly thin boy with shaggy brown hair making his way towards me.

Although my brain screamed at me to run my body stood frozen.

The boy stopped when he was within reaching distance from me.

Now that he was close enough to see me a huge grin spread across his face, giving me a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey there pretty thing, looks like you're not from around here huh" he took a step closer to me.

Oh no.

"I'll let you off easy since you're so cute. All you gotta do is give me whatever money you have on you and I'll let you go home safely" The sound of his voice sent goosebumps down my arms and made my hands start to shake

"I-I don't have any money" I stammered out, taking a step back.

"Don't lie to me! A well dressed little girl like you. Surely your daddy didn't let you leave the house without some cash" he snapped, moving back towards me.

"I swear I don't" my eyes started to burn with the tears that were threatening to escape.

Then the boy reached into his pocked and pulled out something silver…

A blade.

The moment I realized what was in his hand I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"BE QUIET" He shouted, his face starting to look panicked.

Finally my body unfroze and I turned to run but before I could he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me against the wall of the alley, pinning me against it with his body. My arm ached where his hand was gripping, and my stomach was lurching with the thought of what was going to happen to me. I tried to scream again but he dropped the blade so he could shove his now free hand against my mouth muffing my voice. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling out as I struggled against him.

This was it.

He was going to hurt me, and there was nothing I could do about it…

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER" A voice screamed.

And then before I had time to even registered what was happening, the boy was pulled off of me and being slammed back against the wall by a girl with brown hair and a leather jacket…

_Smack_

Rachel's fist collided with the boys face.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING!" she screamed as she smacked her fist into the boy's stomach.

His lip was cut open and blood was dripping from his face.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER AGAIN I SWEAR YOU WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Her fist collided with the side of his face again.

She held him like that, against the wall for another moment before finally letting go.

The second she released her hold on him, the boy took off running down the street, not even bothering to pick up his blade.

Rachel then turned to face me, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were blazing with anger.

I had never seen someone so mad in my life, and it scared me.

"Quinn, are you hurt!" She asked, panic blending in with the anger in her eyes.

"I-I'm not hurt" I stammered out.

My voice wasn't the only thing shaking, my hands and my legs were as well.

She scanned me up and down as if she was checking for an injury; when she spotted nothing her eyes snapped back up to meet mine.

The panic in her face was gone, but she looked even angrier then before.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

I didn't respond because at that moment I felt my legs give out from under me and I slid down to the floor, my back still pressed up against the alley wall.

Rachel immediately crouched down next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I'm not sure why, but I automatically leaned into her touch.

"Come on, let's get you inside first" She said as she stood up, pulling me upright with her.

We walked out of the alley and up to an old looking white house.

Rachel led me through the front door, past a small sitting room, and down a little hallway.

She opened the first door in the hall and helped me into the room before gently guiding me onto a queen sized bed that was in the corner of the bedroom.

The moment I was sitting safely on the bed she pulled her arm off of my waist and stood up.

"Explain. Now" She said, anger clouding her brown eyes.

"My name" I breathed out. I wanted to say something else, explain why I was here or what had happened with the boy before Rachel had shown up, but from some reason those were the only words that left my mouth.

"What?"

"You got my name right, earlier when you asked if I was hurt. You called me Quinn"

It was only the second time she had gotten it right.

At first, she looked startled at my words, but then after a moment she sighed, her features relaxing a bit.

"Really? I didn't notice…"

The anger in her eyes was slowly starting to disappear now, and she just looked slightly uncomfortable instead.

"So, are you going to explain to me as to why you're here?" She asked, attempting to make her voice sound like she was still upset, even though she was clearly calming down.

I couldn't help but feel relieved that she wasn't angry anymore because there was something about the look in her eyes when she was upset…it scared me a little…but it also made me want to calm her down. And that was definitely not a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it! The chapter came out a bit longer then I was expecting it to, but I guess that's a good thing. Also thank you again for all your reviews. I know I say this a lot but I really appreciate them and they inspire me to work harder on this story. Chapter five should be out around…well I want to say Tuesday but we have a new episode of Glee that day so I might be too distracted to post it. So I guess maybe Monday or Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry, I was a few days late again this time. But anyways, I wanted to thank you all for you're lovely reviews! If You're Looking For Trouble has already reached 50+ reviews with only four chapters, so I'm super excited and thankful for that. Well enough talking, ill do that in authors note at the end, so here you are chapter five.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at my hands awkwardly.<p>

She wanted to know why I was here… and honestly I wanted to know the same thing. Why was I here? Ever since that night she left me at the park, her words have been running through my mind over and over. _She didn't want to see me again_.

Yet here I was, sitting in what I was assuming to be her bedroom.

What was it about her that made it so hard to get her out of my head? Was it the fact that she was so different from anyone I had ever meet before? Or was it something else.

"I asked you a question" Rachel said, her voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"Because I needed to talk to you"

"Because you wanted to talk to me? That's why you went wandering through Lima Heights all by yourself in the middle of the night, just because you felt like talking! Are you stupid or something?" the tone of her voice was rising and her eyes were looking colder then ever.

"Well, when you say it like that is sounds ridiculous!" my head jerked up to meet her eyes again, and I stomped my foot into the carpet. Frustrated with the fact that she was making me sound so childish.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to snap your heel again" She teased, as she glanced down at my foot.

"Gosh, can you be serious with me for more then ten seconds"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to talk to me, babe." She smirked at me.

I sighed before leaning my head into my hands

"I know, I'm just not in the mood to be teased, ok? I've been through a lot this week. Wanting to talk to you, thinking about what that Santana girl told me in the car, being attacked in the alley, and then being yelled at by you for being attacked in the first place. I just… my mind's all messed up right now" I spoke into my hands.

It was silent for a moment before Rachel spoke again

"You could have been really hurt you know" Her voice was soft, I almost didn't catch it.

"I'm fine" I mumbled, still not taking my head out of my hands to look at her.

I heard the bed creak before feeling the mattress sink down slightly, she must have sat down next to me.

Then she placed a hand gently on my arm…

The moment her hand had made contact with me a sharp pain shot through my arm

"Ow!" I jerked away from her, looking up from my hands this time.

"How did that hurt I hardly even touched-" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes slowly tracing down from my face to stare at my arm.

"Take your sweater off" she said sharply.

"What- why?"

"Now." Her voice was hard and cold, and there was something in the tone of it that made me obey her.

I pulled off my sweater quickly, blushing for some reason as I did so.

When I looked back at Rachel I felt my stomach flip nervously; she was angry again.

Her expression was dark, almost scary, and her eyes were cold as she stared down at my arm

I let my gaze drop to where she was looking and I felt another lurch in my stomach.

The middle of my forearm was bare because the shelves of my dress were short, so you could clearly see the purple blotches that were bruises forming on my arm.

It must have been from when the boy had grabbed me.

I cringed just looking at them

"Well, this is going to throw off my wardrobe choices for a few weeks" I sighed.

Rachel didn't say anything, instead she continued to stare at the bruises for a few more moments.

"I should go back and beat him to a pulp" she said darkly.

"Well, I think you kind of did already"

"It wasn't enough"

I decided I _definitely_ didn't like it when she was angry.

"It was more then enough" I said in almost a whisper.

She didn't speak for a few moments instead she just sat there silently, not taking her eyes off the bruises.

"Thank you" I said after a moment.

Finally, her eyes looked back up to meet mine.

"For what?" she asked, looking confused.

I was glad to see her eyes looking something other then dark and cold.

"For saving me again" I said.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was the reason as to why I couldn't get her out of my head. It was because she had saved me. I've heard of cases when someone saves you, or helps you and the person feels the need to repay them. Maybe that's why I couldn't get her out of my head, because I haven't repaid her yet.

But how would I repay her? Money? A favor?

I continued staring into her eyes. Her large brown eyes that no matter what emotion was pouring through them seemed to always be laced with a cold sadness.

Then it hit me, I would make it go away. I would take the sadness and coldness out of her eyes. That's how I would repay her, and then I could go back to my normal life; a life without her always being on my mind.

There was only one problem… I didn't know what was making her sad. What made her the way she was, what made her rude, and cold to others.

"You can thank me by stopping yourself from getting into positions where you need to be saved" She said.

"I'll work on that. But still, thank you…"

Then her eyes slowly traced back down to look at my arm, and even though they still looked cold and distant there was a softer look to them, a look that wasn't there a second ago.

She then leaned over, shutting her eyes as she did so, and then I felt her lips brush softly against one of the bruises.

My skin burned hot where her lips made contact, and it felt as if electricity was shooting up my arm. And then there it was again, that feeling, the wave of different emotions washing over me.

Her eyes fluttered open and she raised her head to look back at me.

"You're welcome" Was all she said.

I tried to say something in response but my throat had gone dry.

Then just as fast as it had came the warmth in her eyes was gone again.

She tore her gaze from mine as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a cigarette case.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She mumbled as she placed the cigarette between her lips and was now digging through her pocket for a light.

"I wanted to talk about last time, when we were at the park." I said.

"What about it?" She lit the cigarette.

"Well, you got upset then you just left without an explanation. I want to know why."

"There was a rumble and Puck and the boys needed me there with them. So, I left" She shrugged.

"Well, it was inconsiderate of you. Asking someone to leave with you then just abandoning them."

"It doesn't matter to me if people think I'm rude or inconsiderate" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it should. Image is important you know"

"Maybe to someone like you"

What was that supposed to mean?

"No, it's important to everyone. It's how we get by in society. Maybe if you were a little nicer things would be easier for you" I said.

She laughed darkly.

"It wouldn't matter how nice I was, things still won't ever be easy for someone like me"

Her eyes were cold again.

"And whys that?" I asked.

She stared at me a moment, her mouth open slightly as if she was about to answer my question, but then she shook her head

"A square like you wouldn't understand" She smirked.

She was avoiding the question.

"I'm not a square" I defended.

She laughed again, and this time it was a real laugh.

She pulled the cigarette from her mouth and held it out in front of me.

"Wanna smoke?" she asked.

"No thank you, I don't smoke." I waved her hand away.

She laughed again.

"Of course you don't square"

"Stop calling me that!" I stomped my foot again, which made her laugh even harder.

And that's when her bedroom door swung open.

Rachel's smile immediately fell, and she stared at the two people in the doorway.

It was Puck and Santana.

Puck stared at me for a moment before shooting a threatening glare in Rachel's direction.

"Oh wipe that look off your face, Noah" Rachel snapped.

"What's she doing here?" He asked.

"Who do you think you are my mother?" Rachel rolled her eyes at him before taking another drag off her cigarette.

"No, but this is my house" He snapped back.

Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"This isn't your house?" I asked confused.

"No, unfortunately it isn't. I live here with him and his family" She gestured towards Puck, who was still openly glaring at her.

"And didn't I tell you to wipe that look off of your face" Rachel said, her eyes going dark again. Puck immediately stopped glaring at her.

"Take her home for me" She said looking over Puck's shoulder and directly at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes

"What? Do you think I'm a cab driver or something? I took her home last time" She complained.

"Take her home Santana" Rachel said again.

Santana just sighed then looked over at me

"Let's go blondie"

I got up off the bed, but before I walked away I turned to face Rachel again.

"Do you really not want to meet again?" I asked.

She just stared at me a moment before glancing back over towards Puck, it looked like he was trying to silently tell her something.

"I'll come to you next time. So, don't do anything stupid like looking for me" She flashed me that smirk again.

I smiled back at her before picking up my sweater from the bed, then turning around to follow Santana out to the car.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's P.O.V<em>**

Puck slammed the door shut after Santana and Quinn had walked out of the room.

He walked over till he was standing directly in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, and an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Sitting down on my bed. What does it look like?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about. The blonde girl, why was she here?"

"I told you already, we ran into each other. So, I invited her over and we talked."

"You two were just talking?" He asked suspiciously.

"That's what I said didn't I"

"Oh, just cut the act already! I know what you're up to." He snapped.

"I'm not up to anything, and even if I was you it would be none of your damn business anyways"

Frustrated, Puck groaned before running a hand through his streak of hair.

"Rachel, you're being careless again. Remember what happened last time? Everyone found out and including your parents and that's why-"

Puck didn't get to finish his sentence because before he could I jumped up off the bed, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him up against the door.

"Don't you ever bring that up to me again!" I practically growled at him.

Pucks eyes widened with fear, but he didn't back down

"So what we are just going to pretend it never happened? So you can make the same mistake all over again! Rachel, you're my friend, I let you stay with me because you've always been here for me, and I'll be dammed if I'm going to let you make the same mistake twice" he shouted.

"Stop talking about it!" I shoved him again.

He opened his mouth as if he was about to argue back, but something on the floor next to me caught his eye.

"Put that out before you set the damn house on fire!" He demanded.

I looked down to see an almost burned out cigarette lying on the carpet next to my shoe. I immediately let go of Pucks collar and stomped on the cigarette.

"You left a burn mark in the carpet" He stated.

I looked back up to meet his eyes and noticed that he looked annoyed but no longer angry.

He glanced down at the small burn in the carpet again before looking back to me,

"You'll have to talk about it again someday" Was all he said before walking out the door and into his own bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed chapter five! I had received a few similar questions in my reviews and on my tumblr so I thought I would answer them here for you. Most people asked about Brittana in this story. Will it be a main plot? Will we be reading from their point of views often? The answer to that is no. Brittana is not part of the main story line for this fic, they have a very small subplot that won't be mentioned often. This story will be told primarily through Quinn and Rachel's point of views. Although occasionally there will be short sections written in other characters points of views, whether it be Brittany, Santana, or Puck. Anyways, if you have any more questions about this fic feel free to ask me. Chapter six should be out same time next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter six is finally up! I'm so so sorry about the long wait, I promise I'll try to never go this long without an update again. I was just distracted with a lot of things this month and I couldn't seem to get this chapter quite right. I actually had this chapter written out a few weeks ago but it didn't feel right, so I ended up re-writing the whole thing. Anyways, thank you for your patience and all your lovely reviews.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>Our lips moved together in a familiar rhythm as Finn wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Kissing Finn was interesting, and I never had any problem with it, well I never did until now. The other day Brittany had lent me a book, saying her mother had given it to her but she didn't have any intentions of reading it. The book was a collection of short stories, all of which where about love. I spent most of last night reading through it and one thing that caught my attention was that in each story when the couple would kiss the author would write something about "a spark". Apparently it was something that happened when you kissed the person you loved. And that's what was bothering me so much. I loved Finn, I mean after all we have been going steady for a year now, and wasn't that how it worked? A girl meets a boy, they like each other, they go steady, they fall in love, and then they get married. So shouldn't I be in love by now? Why couldn't I feel this "spark"?<p>

"Quinn, are you alright?" Finn asked, pulling away from me slightly, but still keeping his hands on my waist.

"Yes I'm fine" I smiled.

"Are you sure? You stopped kissing me back"

Did I?

"I'm sorry I just started thinking…"

"About what?" He asked, looking slightly worried at the fact that I could be thinking about something other then him at the moment.

"When you kiss me do you feel a spark?" I asked.

"What?"

"A spark, when you kiss me do you feel a spark. An eruption of feelings in your chest making you want nothing more then to continue kissing me because the kiss feels so…so _right_"

He smiled down at me before gently placing a hand on the side of my face.

"Of course, I feel it. I feel it every time we kiss. Don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do" I lied.

Then he leaned back in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>I pulled my hair out of the tight pony tail, running my fingers through it a few times and letting the loose blonde waves fall past my chest. I walked over to flick off the light in my room before lying down on my bed. It had already been a whole week since I had gone down to Lima Heights to see Rachel, and she hadn't come to see me once since then. It was aggravating really, not knowing when she was going to show up and even<em> if<em> she was ever going to show up again. There had been a few times were I was tempted to go down to Lima Heights by myself to find her, but I shot that idea down when I remembered what had happened last time I wondered off there by myself. It was strange and extremely frustrating how Rachel was always on my mind. It seemed like no matter what I was doing or who I was with my thoughts always seemed to drift back to her. I wanted her out of my head, but I know the only way that's ever going to happen is if I repaid her for saving me. I had decided that I was going to help her; I was going to find out what was making her so cold and sad and fix her so she could be happy and normal. But the thing was, to do that I need to find out what's causing her to be this way in the first place, but how can I do that if I don't spend any time with her?

That's it, if she doesn't come see me within the next three day's I'll go back to Lima Heights to see her myself. I'll be careful this time, maybe I'll bring Brittany with me, and I'll definitely go when it's still light out, maybe sometime early in the morning.

I let my mind wonder, thinking of the safest ways to get through Lima Heights…

_**Clink**_

I sat up immediately and looked around the dark room. Where did that noise come from?

_**Clink**_

There it was again…

I got up from my bed and switched the light back on before looking over towards my window.

_**Clink**_

This time it was obvious where the sound was coming from, someone was throwing pebbles at my window.

I walked over to it and pulled the curtains open.

And there was Rachel, standing in my fount yard with a hand full of pebbles.

Oh gosh, she can't be serious…

I pulled open the window and stuck my head out

"What in gods name are you doing?" I hissed

She smiled up at me, it was that smirk again, the one that had constantly filled my daydreams this past week.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm tossing rocks at your window to get your attention" She grinned.

"You could have broken my window" I snapped.

She laughed "With these little things? I couldn't even leave a scratch on the glass with them"

She tossed the remaining pebbles back onto the ground.

"I told you I would come to you this time" She said too loudly, as she looked up at me through those dark lashes.

"Can you keep it down you're going to wake up my parents"

"What did you say?" She yelled, her smiled growing even wider.

"Be quiet" I was starting to panic a little, not wanting to be caught by my parents.

"Just wait there, I'll go open the front door so you can come in" I said, but before I even turned around to walk away Rachel was already rolling her eyes and waking over to the tree right outside of my window.

"No need, ill just climb up" She said, as she jumped to grab onto one of the lower branches and pulled herself up onto it.

"Get down from there, you're going to fall" I hissed

She laughed before climbing up a few more branches.

A wave of nervousness washed over me as she climbed higher.

"It's not even that high, it's only one story up" She said as she reached my window, struggling a bit as she climbed inside my room.

The moment she was inside I slammed the window shut, as if I was expecting her to jump back out or something.

She laughed brightly at this.

Quickly I turned back around to face her, annoyance bubbling up in me

"Don't ever do that again, what would I have done if you actually fell!"

She opened her mouth –A smile still on her face– as if she was going to say something but then shut it again, her grin faded as her eyes slowly scanned me up and down.

I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly felling self conscious at the fact that I was standing there in nothing but a nightgown and with my hair probably ruffled from laying down a few moments ago

"You look good with your hair down" She looked back up to meet my eyes.

For some strange reason I felt myself blush.

"What are you doing here so late?" I dismissed her complement.

"It's only eleven"

"Well normal people go to bed around this time"

I glared at her, still annoyed that she waited so long to come see me again.

"If you want me to leave I'll go"

"No!" I said too quickly.

She grinned at me again before looking around my room

"It's so clean" She noted.

"That's a good thing" I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down.

She hesitated for a moment, but then walked over and took the seat next to me

"So…" I said awkwardly, not really knowing what to talk about. It was strange, all week I couldn't get her out of my head, and now that she was actually here I didn't know what to say.

"How's your arm?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Its fine" I shrugged.

Her eyes trailed down from my face to gaze at the spot on my arm where the purple, finger shaped, bruises had formed.

They were still noticeable but they weren't nearly as dark as they had been the day after the incident.

"I thought about going back there you know" The words slipped out of my mouth before I really had a chance to decide if telling her was even a good idea.

Her brown eyes shot back up to meet mine

"What? Why would you think about doing that? Honestly, are you looking for trouble?" She stared at me, an annoyed expression on her face.

"No. I'm not"

"Well it sure seems like you are" She snapped.

Why was she always so quick to get angry? I hadn't even done anything, sure I thought about going down there, but I didn't. Besides it was her fault for taking so long to come see me in the first place.

Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her hair before reaching for the cigarette that was resting behind her ear. Quickly, I grabbed the it from her hand before she could bring it to her lips.

"Oh no, you're not smoking in here"

She raised an eyebrow "Did you really just grab something out of my hands"

"I don't like the smell of smoke and since this is my house and we're in my room, you're going to respect my rules here" I said

Her mouth was hanging open slightly, a look of obvious shock on her face

She stared at me with that expression for a few moments before she broke out into laughter

"Why are you laughing" I was starting to get annoyed with her again.

"You really are dull aren't you?" she laughed.

I felt the heat rise in my face

"If the only reason you came over here was to insult me then maybe you should just leave." I snapped.

"Look doll face, all I'm saying is that if anyone else had taken something from me like that they wouldn't have gotten away with it unscratched"

"So you're saying if someone else had done that you would have hurt them"

"Obviously"

"What sets me apart from everyone else then?"

Rachel's smile faded and her eyes met mine.

"Honestly? I don't even know myself"

Then it was silent again. That awkward silence when you're thinking too hard about what to say or do that it just makes everything even more uncomfortable. It was so quiet, my low breathing sounded loud in my ears, and I was now much too aware of how close we were sitting.

I fiddled with the cigarette I was holding, just to give my hands something to do.

"Okay, if it's going to be like this the rest of the night then I'm really going to need that back" She pointed at the Cigarette.

I rolled my eyes before handing it back to her

"Just don't smoke it in here alright?"

She sighed then placed it back behind her ear.

"I still can't believe you where thinking about going back down to Lima Heights. Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" She asked

Oh great, she wasn't just going to let that go.

"It's because you were taking too long to come see me and I was getting impatient"

"That's a horrible reason. Why would you even get impatient in the first place? It's not like we had a set time and date"

"Well that's easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to deal with having someone as annoying as you stuck in their head all day"

"You've been thinking about me?" A smug look spread across her face.

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have let that slip out.

"Just forget it okay" I groaned.

She laughed again.

Oh god I was so tired of her laughing at me, and I was especially tired of thinking about her. I just wanted it to stop, I wanted to go back to my old life, a life before I met her, a life that didn't involve me thinking about someone who frustrated me so much.

"Can you please stop laughing" I snapped.

"But it's funny" she grinned.

"No it's not funny! You don't understand, I can't seem to get you out of my head and it's driving me mad. I think about you all the time, I don't want to, but I do. It's most likely because you saved me, not just once but twice, and it's my conscience telling me I have to be concerned with you now. But I can't stand it, because it's like no matter what I'm doing or who I'm with you're always on my mind now. There hasn't been one day since we meet were I haven't thought about you" I blurted out.

She sat there, no longer laughing or grinning, instead her eyes were wide and she had a curious look on her face

"You really think about me that much?" She asked.

I nodded

"And you think it's because I saved you? You honestly think that's the reason why you can't get me out of your head?"

"Of course, there's no other explanation for it"

"Maybe it's just because you like me" There it was again, the smirk.

"I don't like you, I can't stand you, you annoy me, you frustrate me, and you make fun of me every chance you get. Why would I want to be friends with someone who makes me feel like that?" I snapped.

"Because maybe you don't want to _just_ be my friend"

"And what is that even supposed to mean?"

She scooted closer to me, so that the sides of our legs were touching.

"I know why. I know why you can't get me out of your head, why you keep thinking about me even though you say I annoy you." her voice was low, and she was speaking so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Well since you claim to know everything, then why don't you just go on and tell me Rachel, _why_?"

"This is why"

Then without another word she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

The moment I realized what was happening anger bubbled up in me. Why was she doing this again?

I moved my hands to her shoulders so I could push her away, but once she caught on to what I was doing she quickly grabbed my wrists, preventing me from pushing her away.

She then moved her lips against mine and that's when I felt it.

_A spark. _

It was small and hardly noticeable, but still it was there.

And that spark seemed to have shut down all logical thoughts in my brain, because the moment I felt it I moved my lips along with hers, slowly returning the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure exactly when the next chapter will be up but it will definitely be up in a week or so. I promise I won't make you wait very long and you're free to bug me on Tumblr if I don't update fast enough. Also, as always I would love to hear your feedback on the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here we are, chapter seven! It's a short chapter because I felt like this scene needed its own chapter rather then cramming it in with the scenes I have planned for chapter eight. I hope you all enjoy it! I also wanted to say thank you so so very much for all the amazing feedback I received from you guys for chapter six. The stuff you guys leave me seriously makes my week. I also promise that I will respond to your reviews soon since I haven't gotten around to that yet. Anyways, thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>The moment I started to move my lips against hers the small "spark" exploded into something much bigger. My heart started beating faster, and I was beginning to get a little light headed from the rush of emotions flowing through me. When Rachel felt me respond to the kiss a small moan escaped her lips, and she let go of my writs so she could tangle her fingers through my hair.<p>

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, emerging myself in the kiss completely. It was as if every sense was intensified, and her every movement sent jolts of pleasure throughout my body.

I had never felt this way before, everything about the kiss felt so…so _right_.

The way my arms fit perfectly around her slim waist, how soft her lips felt against mine, and the way her hands were small and gentle as they tangled in my hair, not big and too rough like I was used to.

It was all so different and new to me, like nothing I had never experienced before.

_That's because she was a girl, because I was kissing a girl._

The thought was like being woken up by a splash of cold water.

It's different with her because she's a girl. _I'm kissing a girl._

I unwrapped my arms from around her waist and then grabbed onto her shoulders, gently pushing her away from me.

I sat there silently for a moment as I caught my breath, my hands still clinging onto her shoulders.

"This is the part were you scream at me and tell me to never touch you again isn't it?" She laughed, but this time her laugh was different, it was fake.

I looked up and locked eyes with her.

The hint of sadness that always lingered in her brown eyes had now completely taken over. There was no cold glare or confident smirk, just sadness and maybe a hit of bitterness. Like she had already been through this a thousand times before and was tired of hearing the same thing over again, tired of being pushed away and yelled at.

But I didn't yell at her, or tell her to leave, or tell her to never touch me again, as a matter of fact I didn't even say anything.

Instead I started to cry.

"Oh no no no, don't cry. I won't touch you anymore I promise" She said quickly, her voice a little on the panicky side.

I let go of her shoulders and covered my face with my hands as I started to sob harder.

"Oh god, stop" She begged.

She reached up and pulled my hands away from my face so she could look me in the eyes.

"I won't touch you anymore, so just stop crying ok" She didn't look as sad anymore, instead she looked a bit scared, as if she didn't know how to handle seeing someone upset like this.

"What's wrong with me?" I choked out between sobs.

"What?" She looked confused.

"You kissed me again. I should want to scream and yell at you to leave and never get near me again but I don't. I don't want to yell at you, because I'm not mad at you. Why am I not mad at you? Why don't I want you to leave? _What's wrong with me?_" My voice broke on the last few words and the second I finished talking I burst into tears again.

She was looking at me with wide eyes, obviously surprised at what I had said, as if that was the last thing she was expecting.

"I should go" She stood up off the bed and turned to walk away, but quickly I reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't leave me again"

I'm not sure why I said it. She should be the last person I would want to be around right now, but for some reason the thought of her leavening again scared me.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, and something _was_ wrong with me. This girl, this girl I hardly knew was bringing out something in me. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but I do know she's doing something to me and it has nothing to do with the fact that she saved me. It has nothing to do with my conscience telling me I needed to repay her, it had nothing to do with any of that, it was just her. It was something about Rachel, and now that I understood that I couldn't just let her leave again.

"If I stay will you stop crying?" She asked.

"Yes" I let go of her wrist to wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, an attempt to show her that I was finished crying.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll stay then"

"For how long?" I asked.

"That depends on how long you want me to stay" She shrugged before sitting back down next to me.

"Will you stay the night?"

She stared at me a moment, her eyes flickering down to my lips for a split second.

"I'll stay"

"Thank you" I mumbled.

Yes, I was relived that she was staying but I was still tired, and my head was spinning with questions that I knew I didn't have the energy to think about at the moment. So I laid back into the bed.

She sighed again before slipping her arms out of her leather jacket

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well you can't expect me to sleep in that. It's too hot" She rolled her eyes at me before kicking off her shoes and throwing them on the floor along with her jacket.

She stood up off the bed and walked over to the bedroom door.

"Should I lock it?" She asked.

"Yes, my parents would get upset if they came in and I had a guest over this late without asking first"

She laughed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like _"Such a square"_ before locking the door and flicking off the light.

She walked back over and crawled into the bed next to me, leavening a small gap between us so we weren't touching.

"Night" She mumbled awkwardly.

"Goodnight"

I laid there with my eyes shut and waited for my exhaustion to take over me, but it didn't.

I was tired and wanted to sleep but I couldn't with here laying there next to me. It's not that I wanted her to leave, that was the last thing I wanted, but for some reason I couldn't let myself fall asleep with her there. It was uncomfortable, knowing how close she was to me. I didn't understand, the thought of her leavening scared me, but yet here she was right besides me, not leavening, yet I was feeling uncomfortable and unsatisfied with the situation.

The bed shifted slightly before I felt an arm wrap around me. She had moved so she was lying against me, her front pressed against my back, and her arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"There was no way I would have been able to sleep with that tension"

The moment she spoke the uncomfortable feeling completely washed away.

_Why._

Why did her holding me make the uneasy feeling go away.

I was so confused, about everything. About her, about the kiss, about the eruption of feelings I would get around her. How come it wasn't like that with Finn? Why didn't I feel these things when I was with him.

I felt the tears start to fall again, and I couldn't stop my shoulders from shaking slightly.

"You said you would stop" She mumbled against the back of my neck.

I didn't respond, I just continued crying silently.

"I wish you would stop"

"I wish _you_ would stop" I said.

"Stop what?"

"Making me cry over you"

She sighed and tightened her hold on me slightly.

Then after a few more moments of laying with her like that, I fell asleep…

By the time I woke up the next morning she already was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's P.O.V<em>**

I sneaked into the house as quietly as I could, but right before I turned the handle of my bedroom door I heard a voice call out to me from the other end of the hallway.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Puck asked as he leaned against the hallway wall between my bedroom and his.

"What are you my mother or something?" I snapped back.

"You were with that blond chick all night weren't you"

"Why do you even bother asking if you already knew the answer" I said.

"Rachel, you know that people like…well, people like _you_ can never be with someone. It always ends badly. If you like this girl, if you're that interested in her, then have her. Have her and then when your done leave her, because if you keep her around for too long then you're going to make the same mistake you did last time. You're going to get hurt, and I don't want to ever see that again."

"I know! God damn it Noah, don't you think I've already thought about this. I'm not stupid._ I know_" I didn't even wait for him to respond; instead I just walked into my room and slammed the door behind me.

I leaned back against the shut door, knocking my head lightly against the wood.

Of course I knew, I knew that _this_…whatever it was, could only end up badly. But everything else in my life was already bad so what was the harm in adding one more thing to the list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have a pretty busy week coming up but I'll try my best to get chapter eight up around this time next week. Once again feel free to pester me on tumblr for updates if I take to long. Also, I hope you all have a Happy New Year(:


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Whoops, I did it again. I posted a bit later then when I said I would. Sorry about that guys. But anyways, here it is chapter eight! Also, I hit 100+ reviews on the last chapter so I wanted to say thank you! And that you guys are so wonderful and I read and appreciate every single review you guys leave me.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>I was expecting that another week would go by before I would hear from Rachel again. That she would ignore me for days before showing up again at the diner or outside my window at some ungodly hour. So it's a bit of an understatement when I say that I was 'surprised' to see her waiting on my front porch the next night.<p>

"What are you doing here" I blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow

"Well I'm obviously not here to sell you Girl Scout cookies" she joked.

I started at her blankly a moment, still taking in the fact that she was here again so soon.

"I'm here to get you, what else would I be doing here?" she added.

I looked her over, she was dressed the same as every other time I had seen her before, except this time she wore a black shirt under her leather jacket, instead of a white one.

She grinned as she noticed me looking, and I felt my face flush red.

"So are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or will you come with me" she grinned.

"Come with you where exactly?" I asked.

"To the drive-in"

The drive in was kind of neutral territory, kids from both upper Lima and Lima Heights were known to hang out there. So there was a very high chance that I would run into someone I knew there. I can't imagine what the kids from McKinley high would think if they saw me spending time with someone like Rachel.

"Don't you want to come with me?" She asked when I took to long to respond.

I looked up at her large brown eyes and I felt the words slipping from my mouth before I even had the chance to really think about it.

"Yes, I want to come with you"

Then without saying another word Rachel lead me out of the house and into her car.

* * *

><p>On the drive over there I couldn't help but think back to the night before, and everything that had happened. Was she going to bring it up again? Or were we just going to pretend it didn't happen? Maybe that would be for the best, if I just forget that it had happened. So I decided that I wouldn't talk about it unless Rachel brought it up. Though I knew deep down that even if she never brought it up again, no matter how hard I tried there was no way would be able to forget it. Not ever.<p>

After driving a little ways we finally arrived at the drive-in. Rachel parked next to a group of McKinley high students, and I quickly sunk down in my seat trying to avoid being seen.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, as she stared at me curiously.

"Those kids go to my school" I gestured towards the car besides us.

Rachel rolled her eyes

"So?"

"So, what if they see me with you" I snapped.

"What, are you worried I'll damage your reputation or something" she laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. You may not care, but I've worked hard to get where I am socially, and being seen with someone from Lima Heights could ruin everything I've worked so hard at."

Rachel rolled her eyes again

"Please, if anyone should be worried about their reputation being ruined, it's me"

"And why's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble princes but you're not exactly the hippest girl in Lima. Sure, you may be hot stuff at McKinley, but where I'm from your at the bottom of the social ladder"

I stared at her in disbelief. Everything about Rachel was new to me. How blunt she was, how different she was from any other girl I'd ever meet. Most girls would flatter me or suck to me in attempt to get in with my inner group of friends, who happened to be the more popular kids of McKinley. But here she was telling me that _I_ would damage _her_ reputation.

Annoyed, I sat back up straight in my chair.

"Fine, I'll deal with being seen with you, if you deal with being seen with me"

She laughed before agreeing.

It was then when we heard a knock on the car window.

I looked over at the driver's side window to see Santana standing outside with a grin on her face.

Rachel groaned as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here" Rachel glared at her.

"I came here with Puck but he left me for some red headed girl he spotted on the way in. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to see a movie, what do you think. Now how about you get lost Lopez, because I'm kind of busy here" Rachel snapped.

Santana looked past Rachel and over at me.

"Busy huh"

Rachel sighed before turning to look at me.

"Let's go get some food before the movie starts"

So we both got out of the car and headed towards the concession stand, Santana following close behind us.

We ordered some popcorn and cokes that Santana ended up paying for since I had left my money at home and Rachel just refused to pay. When we got back to the car Rachel opened the trunk, pulled out a blanket, and laid it out over the grass besides the car for us.

"We're not going to watch the movie in the car?" I asked.

"Not when we're eating, Jesse would kill me if anyone spilled anything in there" She said before plopping herself down on the blanket.

"Jesse?" I gave her a questioning look.

"The owner of the car"

"Wait, I thought this was your car?"

Both Rachel and Santana laughed.

"As if she could afford to buy her own car" Santana teased.

Ignoring Santana's comment Rachel looked up at me.

"So, were you planning on standing there the whole time, or are you going to sit with us?"

Flushing slightly, I took a seat between the two girls.

It was when Santana passed me my coke I noticed that a girl from the car next to us was staring at me.

She was a student at McKinley whose name I couldn't remember, but she was looking at me then back to Rachel and Santana.

Suddenly, I started to feel self conscious, so I awkwardly wrapped my arms around myself and looked the other way.

Santana didn't notice a thing, but of course Rachel did.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she snapped at the girl in the car.

The girl flushed bright red before turning back to face the boy she was with.

I felt my face go red too

"Can you not do that please" I whispered at Rachel, but she wasn't paying any attention because she was still to busy shooting glares at the girl in the car.

I nudged Rachel with my elbow and she finally looked away from the girl and turned to face the screen.

I relaxed a bit once the movie started playing, it was some horror film, and unfortunately no one too famous was staring in it.

Throughout the whole movie Santana was making loud, insulting remarks about the actors. She was making fun of the lead girl's clothing, and criticizing the leading male character for being a moron. I had to admit, some of the things she was saying were funny, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud some of them. And before I knew it I was going along with her, making my own comments as well. It was almost strange how much fun I was having, because it was so different then when I would come here with Finn or Brittany. When I was here with my friends we would just sit silently and watch the movie, it was hardly any fun and after a while I would find myself getting bored. But not this time, this time I was actually enjoying myself.

Towards the end of the movie Santana started talking less and started paying a bit more attention to the film, and now that I wasn't distracted by her comments anymore I noticed that my gaze would often drift over towards Rachel.

I never really took the time to really _look_ at her before but now that I was, I couldn't look away. I was drawn in by the way her large brown eyes stared intensely at the screen, the way the breeze was making her soft hair fall into her face, and the way she would push her bangs back out of her eyes every time this would happen. She was thin, and short, this was something that I barely noticed before because her strong attitude made her come off so much…well so much _bigger _then she really was. Another thing I hadn't noticed about her, was how full and womanly her lips were. I couldn't help but remember the way those lips had felt against mine just last night….

Then as if she had felt me staring at her, she suddenly turned away from the screen to face me.

The moment she caught me staring at her, that stupid smirk appeared on her face again.

"What are you smiling at" I said.

She laughed and turned back to the screen "Nothing"

I leaned in a bit closer to her "You're really into this movie aren't you?" I whispered.

She shrugged "I just like movies in general"

Not wanting to bother her, I turned back to watch the rest of the show.

When the movie finally ended the tree of us got up and Rachel started to pack the blanket back into the trunk.

"So where are we going next?" Santana shouted cheerfully.

"Well it's getting kind of late" I said quickly.

"Oh come on it's not late" Rachel rolled her eyes at me.

"Well maybe not for you two, but for me it is."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue but before she got another word out a voice interrupted her.

"Quinn? Is that you?"

I quickly spun around to find myself about foot away from a surprised looking Finn, Sam and Brittany.

"Finn, what are you doing here" I asked, trying my best to hide the slight panic in my voice.

"We came to see the movie. We stopped by your house first to see if you wanted to come but you weren't home" He said.

Finn then looked over at Rachel and Santana who were now standing right by my side.

"Um, who are they?" He asked.

I glanced over at Rachel and then back over to Finn.

"Oh, uh this is Rachel and Santana" I said gesturing towards them.

Then I pointed a finger towards Finn

"Rachel, Santana, this is Finn, My boyfriend." The moment the word_ boyfriend_ left my mouth Rachel looked over at Finn, dangerously narrowing her eyes at him.

"And these are my two friends Sam and Brittany" I added quickly.

Sam looked uncomfortable as he gave an awkward wave, but Brittany on the other hand smiled cheerfully at us.

"Hello Rachel, Santana" she said brightly.

Santana mumbled something under her breath then turned to look away from Brittany, a red tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"Hey" Rachel said stiffly.

I noticed she was still staring at Finn.

Finn looked confused, like he didn't know what to make of the situation.

"I've never seen you girls around here before, do you go to McKinley?" He asked.

"No." Rachel said coldly.

Okay, this was getting uncomfortable.

Finn seamed to get annoyed at Rachel's rude behavior, so he turned to look at me.

"Well, do you want me to give you a ride home?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but Rachel cut me off before I could

"No. She came here with me and I'm perfectly capable of taking her home later" She snapped.

Finn turned to look back at Rachel

"I was talking to Quinn, not you"

Uh oh.

"Well I don't care who you were talking too, because now I'm talking to you and I said that I'm perfectly capable of taking her home myself" anger flashed through her brown eyes.

This wasn't good, she was getting mad.

I quickly reached out and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder to calm her, or at least so I could hold her back if she attempted to jump at Finn.

Finn looked over at an angry looking Rachel then back towards me.

I'm sure this whole situation looked horrible to him, me looking nervous, standing between two girls from Lima Heights.

"No. I'm taking her home" He took a step towards me.

"I already said that you aren't" Rachel said.

"Come on Quinn you're coming with me" he said before unexpectedly reaching out and grabbing my arm. He wasn't griping it tightly or being rough in any way, but unfortunately he just happened to grab me right where my bruises were.

"Ow!" I said as the sharp pain shot through my arm.

And that was all it took.

Rachel was suddenly yanking Finns arm off of mine, then stepping between us.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" she shouted, her eyes blazing with anger.

Finns eyes were wide and he looked a bit panicky.

"I just held her arm, I didn't even grip her hard at all!" he said quickly, his eyes darting back and forth from an angry looking Rachel, then back to me who was slightly grimacing and carefully rubbing my arm where he had grabbed me.

"Well it doesn't take much force to hurt someone when you grab her where her arm is already covered in bruises" Rachel snapped.

Finn's eyes widened in shock "What, she has bruises on her arm?"

"Yes she has bruises on her arm, didn't you just hear what I said? Or are you slow? "

"Wait, why do you have bruise on your arms, and how does she know about them" He was looking at me as he jabbed a finger in Rachel's direction.

Rachel let out a loud laugh "You don't know anything do you"

Finn suddenly looked angry.

"Okay, just calm down please" I said quickly.

"I'm fine, it didn't even hurt that much, I'm fine. Just calm down please."

Finn's eyes softened slightly as he looked over at me, but he was still obviously upset.

"I'll explain everything to you another time" I said to him.

I thought that would clam him down more, but for some reason he stiffened at my words.

"Fine. We're leavening, are you coming with us Quinn?" he asked.

I looked over at Rachel for a moment, then back to Finn.

If I went with Finn Rachel might get annoyed and decide not to show up again for another week, or longer. But if I went with Rachel I just _know_ that would upset Finn even more…

"Finn, how about you just go take Sam home. It's getting late and his parents will get upset if he's any later then he already is. I'll stay with Quinn" Brittany suddenly said, as she took a step towards me.

"If you have room for me that is" she said to Santana and Rachel.

"We have room" Santana said quickly.

Finn was silent for a moment as he thought it over.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow Quinn" he said before giving me one last long look, then Turing around and walking away with Sam.

I finally felt like I could breathe again, the whole time Finn and Rachel were the same area it felt as if I was holding my breath.

"So, where to now?" Santana asked, breaking the silence.

"Let's just take them home" Rachel said before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Santana looked a bit disappointed but she didn't argue with Rachel. We all claimed into the car, Rachel and Santana in front, and Brittany and I in the back.

"Oh no" Rachel said the moment Santana took her seat in the fount.

"Oh no What?"

"You're not sitting up here with me, you can go sit in the back" she said sternly.

"What why?"

"Because you're just hitching a ride, you came here with Puck remember. We didn't even invite you"

Santana rolled her eyes and mumbled profanities under her breath before getting back out of the car.

"Switch places with her" Rachel said to me.

Quickly I slid out of my seat and moved to the front.

I couldn't understand what the big deal was with making Santana trade places with me, but I wasn't about to argue with Rachel. She was already mad as it is from her argument with Finn.

The car ride was silent and extremely uncomfortable, but before long we had arrived at my house. Rachel parked in the street in front of the house before getting out of the car with me and walking me to my door, leaving Santana and Brittany in the back seat.

"Well…thank you, for taking me" I said softly.

Rachel just looked at me, as if she didn't hear a word I said.

"You should tell him" She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Your idiot boyfriend"

"Tell him what? About the bruises" I was confused.

"No, about you" she said seriously.

"What about me?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

And I did.

She was talking about the kiss, she was talking about the fact that I had willingly kissed another girl, and I had enjoyed it.

There was no way I could tell Finn that. He would think I was a freak, that something was wrong with me. Well there was something wrong with me…but I didn't want anyone else knowing that.

"Goodnight Rachel" was all I said before I turned my back and walked into my house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A little thing I wanted to clear up, in case you're confused. Whenever I start a chapter and I **don't** label whose point of view it's in, then it's Quinn's point of view. If it's anyone else, I'll state it before I start the chapter/section.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I just started school again last month and I needed some time to get back into the hang of things. Also, I wanted to let you know since a few of you had asked about this, that this is probably the last chapter with Finn in it till the end of the story. He will be mentioned again, but this is probably the last we will see of him till right before the story ends.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>"Quinnie dear Finn is here to see you" my mother called from down stairs.<p>

"You can send him up" I called back, my voice sounding only half as nervous as I felt. Finn was sure to bring last night up again, thanks to Rachel he now knew I was keeping things from him and he was definitely going to want to know what has been going on. I was going to tell him, I would tell him about becoming friends with Rachel and how I went to Lima Heights by myself and that's why my arm was hurt. I would explain everything to him, everything except the part about me kissing Rachel.

"Quinn?" Finn's voice sounded through the door.

"Come in" I said quickly.

Finn walked into the room, he looked tired and slightly awkward as he shut the door behind him and walked over to sit next to me on the bed. In the same exact spot where Rachel had been sitting when she kissed me. For some reason that gave me an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I wanted to reach out and make him move over, make him sit somewhere else. God what was wrong with me.

"So are you going to explain to me what happened last night" he looked over at me, obviously wanting to get straight to the point.

I paused a moment, trying to organize my thoughts before I spoke.

"Rachel stopped by last night and asked me if I wanted to go see a movie, I said yes. That's why I was at the drive-in with her" I said simply.

Finn gave me a confused look "That's not what I wanted to know. I want to know who exactly this Rachel girl is, I mean how did you even meet someone like that, and what was she talking about when she said you had bruises on your arm?"

I sighed before reaching over and pushing the sleeve of my dress up as far as it would go.

Finn eyes automatically found the purple finger shaped bruises that were scattered on my forearm.

"It happened about a week ago. I was going to visit Rachel in Lima Heights, it was late at night and to get to her house I had to walk through an ally… and there was this guy and he grabbed me…I was being careless, but Rachel saved me."

"What? Why would you even go somewhere like Lima Heights, and at night too." He asked, giving me a look like me thought I was going insane.

I probably was.

"Because I needed to see Rachel" I said simply.

"Why? How do you even know a girl like her in the first place?"

"I met her almost two weeks ago, it was the night I was supposed to meet you at Jim's Burgers but I never showed up. It was late and I had a lot on my mind and I took a few wrong turns and before I knew it I was in Lima Heights. That's where I met her, I was lost and she helped me home and we've been talking ever since"

"That's it? That's your explanation?" He was looking slightly annoyed now.

"Yes" I said coolly.

"That still doesn't explain why you've been spending time with someone from Lima Heights" he pressed.

"Because I want to Finn, do you really need another explanation then that?"

Finn shifted on the bed so he was facing me directly.

"Yes, I do need another explanation because the Quinn I know wouldn't hang out with someone like that. Not only do you have your reputation at school to worry about but think about how upset your parents would be if they found out you were spending time with a girl like that."

"What do my parents have to do with this Finn?" I snapped.

"They would agree with me that hanging out with someone like Rachel will cause nothing but trouble for you."

"I'm not child, I can choose who I spend my time with and neither you nor my parents have any say in it." I was starting to get frustrated with him.

Finn then reached out and grabbed one of my hands, lacing his fingers through mine. His hands felt too big, too rough, and they just didn't feel right laced with mine. I don't understand how I'd never noticed this before.

"Look don't get upset with me ok? I know you're not a child but Quinn, I'm trying to help you. This girl, this Rachel, she's from Lima Heights, she dresses like a boy, and she obviously wasn't raised well like we were. She's rude and looks like she picks fights with anyone who even looks at her. There's just no reason for someone like you to be hanging around with her."

I was silent. Everything, every single little thing he had said was true, and I _knew_ that but the moment he finished talking I felt the sudden urge to slap him across the face.

What right did he have to say that? He had talked to Rachel once, and it was only for about two minuets, he had no right to make assumptions about her. Even if they were true.

"You don't even know what you're talking about. You don't know anything about her" I said.

His grip on my hand tightened and he inched even closer towards me

"You don't even know her. You only met a week ago and yet here you are defending her even though you know that everything I'm saying is true"

"Two weeks" I said.

"What?" he looked confused again.

"I met her two weeks ago, not one"

"Fine two weeks, you've only known her for two weeks Quinn."

"And she already means more to me then you do"

_Oh no_. Did I say that out loud?

Finn was staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Yes I definitely said that out loud.

"What?" He said.

I opened my mouth to say that I didn't mean it like that but the words got caught in my throat. That's when I realized it was true. Even if I didn't understand why I still knew it was true, I hardly knew Rachel yet she already meant more to me then Finn ever had. She was all I had been thinking about, even when I first started going steady with Finn I hadn't thought about him this much. One single word from her could infuriate me, but then she could smile at me and a second later I would find myself smiling back. With Finn it was different, sure he would annoy me sometimes, or he could sometimes make me smile but I was never really angry with him, and truth be told I was never really happy with him either. It was because I just didn't care.

Rachel's words from last night swam through my mind _"you should tell him"_

"Quinn?" he asked, still looking at me with a shocked expression.

"We kissed" it was barley a whisper, but he had heard anyways.

"What do you mean?" His expression stayed the same.

"We kissed, and not on the cheek, or like the way you would kiss a family member, we really kissed. Like how you kiss me when my parents are out of the house, but better."

It was silent for a moment, and he continued to stare at me with that same confused look, but then after a few more moments it must have clicked because he slowly pulled his hand out of mine and scooted away from me.

"Are you being serious?" He asked.

I tried to say yes but I couldn't speak anymore so instead I just nodded.

He stood up off the bed and took a few more steps away from me a look of shock and terror spreading across his face.

"Something's wrong with you Quinn, you're sick. You're sick and you need help" he said, his voice laced with panic.

He was right, I was sick, and something was wrong with me.

"Maybe I do Finn, maybe I do need help but I don't want it from you" I snapped, eyes suddenly burring with the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're sick, we'll take you to a doctor and they'll fix you and—"

"I don't want your help! What I want you to do is leave!" I stood up too and took a step towards him.

"Calm down you're acting crazy" he snapped.

So what, so what if I was crazy. I was still me and I wouldn't stand here and be pitted by someone like him.

"Get out of my house Finn!" I shouted.

"Fine I'll leave and come back tomorrow once you've calmed—" he started but I took another step forward and spoke again without letting him finish.

"No, I don't want you to come back tomorrow or the next day, or ever again. I just want you to leave" the tears were starting to fall now, but it wasn't because I was sad. It was because I was angry, and frustrated, and confused and I just needed him out of my house and out of my life before I exploded.

He started at me a moment, eyes boring into mine as if he was searching for something. I guess he didn't find what he was looking for because a second later he was stomping out the door and out of my house.

I stood there for a few seconds taking in the whole situation. I had just broken things off with Finn, the boy who I had been going steady with for a year, I had left him because of a girl… and the worst part was he knew that's why I left him. What if he tells the people at school? What if he tells my parents?

I felt the tears start to fall again, and before I knew it I was running out my door and down the stairs.

"Quinn where are you going? I heard you shouting a few moments ago, is everything ok?" my mom asked as I rushed past her.

"I'm staying over at Brittany's" I called over my shoulder before I was out the door and making my way down the block…

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the edge of Brittany's bed as I spoke, tears still falling as I told her the whole story.<p>

I told her everything, everything that had happened with Rachel since I last explained things to her, and everything that had happened with Finn today, I even told her the way kissing Rachel had made me feel and that was something I could hardly admit to even myself.

Once I had said everything out loud I noticed I was already starting to feel a little better. Just a little.

"So what do you think?" I asked. Hoping that she had some sort of advise to give me. Sure Brittany wasn't the brightest, but when it came down to peoples feelings she was pretty good at understanding and giving advice.

"I think you're in love with her" She said simply.

What? No? What was she talking about?

"I can't be in love with her" I said.

"Why not?"

"Well first of all she's a girl, so it's impossible. And even if it were possible I just met her two weeks ago. There is no way someone can fall in love that fast"

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight? You could be like Romeo and Juliet!" She said excitedly.

"Brittany, Romeo and Juliet died at the end." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? That's depressing"

"Brittany I'm being serious, I don't know what to do anymore" I groaned and dropped my face into my hands.

She reached over and placed a small hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you take a nap, you look tired and it could help clear your head. When you wake up we can talk about what you want to do about Finn and everything else" She smiled gently at me.

I was about to protest but she was right, my mind was racing, filled with worries about Finn, Rachel, and everything that was going on with me. I had also been crying a lot lately and it was exhausting me.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" I said softly.

Brittany smiled up at me again as I crawled under the covers of her bed and shut my eyes. After a few minuets sleep started to take over me and I didn't even notice Brittany sneaking out of the room…

About an hour later I was woken up my Brittany shaking me lightly.

"Quinn wake up" she said.

I rolled over and shut my eyes tighter, not wanting to get up just yet.

"Quinn wake up, someone's here to see you"

"What?" I asked sleepily, as I rubbed my eyes.

"I said someone is here to see you" She smiled at me.

Wait someone was here to see me?

"Oh god you didn't call Finn over did you?" I felt the panic start to bubble up in me and I sat up in and glanced nervously around the room.

Brittany was sitting on the bed next to me, a bright smile on her face, and on the other side of the room casually leaning against the door frame was Rachel.

I started at her in shock.

What was she doing here? How did she even know I was here?

"I'll give you two some time to talk" Brittany said sweetly as she got up off the bed and left the room, leaving Rachel and I by ourselves.

Rachel was staring at me, her eyes roaming me up and down slowly. I suddenly felt very aware of the fact that my hair was ruffled by sleep, my eyes were puffy from crying and my dress probably had wrinkles from sleeping in it.

"You look like crap" She said, before giving me that smirk.

And that was it.

I'm not sure if it was the sound of her voice, or the familiar smirk, or even the fact that I was tired and scared and was just starting to discover feelings inside of me that I never imagined I would have, but whatever it was, it snapped.

I jumped up out of bed and threw myself into her arms, she immediately wrapped her arms around my waist the moment we made contact. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and I breathed in the smell of leather and cigarette smoke, and just Rachel. Then before I could even realize what I was doing I had pressed my lips to hers. The kiss was desperate and hard. There wasn't any trace of gentleness like last time, it was all teeth and tongue and heat.

And it was exactly what I needed at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So this chapter turned out much longer then I was originally planning, I almost split it into two parts but in the end I decided to just leave it like this. There are two songs in this chapter the first one is 'Some Like It Hot' sung by Marilyn Monroe, you can listen to it here

youtube(.)com/watch?v=EHaq_tljiZQ

Just take out the parentheses. The second song is 'All of My Life' sung by Sam Cooke which you can listen to here

youtube(.)com/watch?v=NWxNk_EHjSc

Also, I would recommend reading the authors note at the end of the chapter for a little important information on upcoming chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's P.O.V<em>**

I knew I shouldn't be kissing Quinn, hell, I shouldn't have even came here in the first place, but when Brittany had called me —I have no idea how she got Puck's phone number— and told me that Quinn was upset I found myself grabbing my jacket and sprinting out the door before I could think twice about it. I know I shouldn't be here and even though Puck's warnings kept swimming through my mind I couldn't stop my body from reacting to Quinn's touch. Her mouth was on mine and we were kissing, hard and desperate, and even though I've been with other woman before it had never once felt like this. I felt like my whole body was on fire and having Quinn this close made me burn even hotter, yet at the same time my body was telling me she was the only thing that would quell the heat. Without breaking the kiss I pulled Quinn back and down onto the bed with me, she laid there, her back against the mattress and her arms around my neck as we kissed. Finally I broke the kiss so I could slowly trail my mouth down her jaw and neck, she moved her head back giving me better accesses to the newly exposed skin. I licked and sucked at the pale, sensitive, skin right under her jaw and Quinn let out a small moan that made a pang of arousal shoot through my stomach. I sucked harder and moved my hand from around her waist to back up to cup her breast. Quinn let out another small moan and she lifted her legs up to wrap them around me. The hem of her dress fell back to the tops of her thighs, just barley covering her underwear. I could feel her warmth through my pants and it was driving me crazy, throwing all of my better judgment out the window. I ran my free hand down her hips and when my fingers brushed up against the tops of her thighs her whole body stiffened under me. I yanked my hand away from her as if I had been burned. I pulled away from her neck and pushed myself up so my face was hovering slightly above hers, some of my hair falling down onto her flushed face.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly, still wanting nothing more then to press my lips back against her skin.

She stared back up at me for a moment, hazel eyes wider and darker then I had ever seen them before. She was panting quietly, her checks were flushed and her lips were red and slightly kiss swollen. I couldn't hold back any longer so before she could answer I pressed my lips back to hers. She kissed me back, but it wasn't hard or heated like it was a moment ago, instead it was slow and slightly hesitant. Then I felt a hot wetness against my cheek and I pulled back from her again. This time when I looked back down at her I saw that her hazel eyes were filled with tears. Why was she crying? Was it me? Did I do something wrong? I opened my mouth to ask her why she was upset but she spoke before I could get a word out.

"What's wrong with me?" she said weakly.

I was confused for a moment but then I remembered the time I had slept over at her house, when she had asked me the same question. She was talking about being attracted to women.

I opened my mouth to say something but shut it before I could get any words out. What was I supposed to say to her? How could I explain something like this? Instead I just sighed and rolled off of her, so I was lying besides her instead of on top of her. I'm not sure why but I hated it when she cried, it was hard to look at her.

I sighed again as I reached into my pockets and pulled out my lighter, she quickly took it from my hand and shoved it back in my pocket

"You can't smoke in here" She said quietly, tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You have got to stop taking things from me" I said, pulling my lighter back out and grabbing for the cigarette tucked behind my ear.

"Are you going to answer my question" she asked.

I didn't respond instead I stuck the cigarette between my lips and lit it.

"What wrong with me Rachel, and how can I fix it" she said, her voice growing stronger now.

"You don't"

"What?" She looked confused.

"You don't fix it. It's not something that goes away. Ever"

She stared at me silently for a moment, the fear in her eyes over shadowing the sad glossy look.

"What do you mean I don't fix it, I _have_ to fix it. I'm sick and I need to get help."

"First of all stop talking about it like it's some sort of disease that's going to end up killing you, because it's not. You're not going to die, you're not sick, you're just homosexual. It's like being colored, it's just the way you were born and there are a lot of people in the world who will hate you for it but that doesn't make it wrong, it just makes it hard."

She sat up on the bed

"But there is nothing wrong with being colored" she said.

"Exactly"

"But homosexuality is wrong"

"Oh so you've heard the term before?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes in church, but I thought it could only happen to men"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at that

"Well as you can see it happens to women as well. It's not something that can be fixed, you can ignore it if you choose too but you're going to be miserable for the rest of your life if you do" I sat up too, finally looking back into her eyes now that she had stopped crying.

"So that's what's wrong with me, I'm homosexual" Her voice was weak, and for a second I thought she was going to start crying again.

"Look here babe, I'm sure there are _a lot_ of things that are wrong with you, but you being homosexual isn't one of them."

She was silent for a few seconds but then the corners of her mouth twitched like she was about to smile, but instead she faked being annoyed

"For your information there is nothing wrong with me other then this" She said as she reached out and grabbed my cigarette from my mouth, putting it out on the bottom of her shoe before I could snatch it back from her.

I grinned up at her

"I doubt that"

"You're one to talk" she handed me back the unlit cigarette.

"I never said that there wasn't anything wrong with me, I just said there was a lot wrong with _you_, like grabbing things out of people hands for instance"

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't light it the first place even after I told you that you couldn't smoke in here, and did you know that smoking is bad for you" she said.

"That's just a rumor, there's no proof" I said as I got up off the bed, putting the cigarette back behind my ear.

"Let's ok" I reached out my hand towards her.

"Go where?" she asked

"Somewhere we can continue talking, and somewhere I can smoke without you grabbing things out of my hands"

She laughed and I felt some sort of weird swooping sensation in my stomach.

That probably wasn't a good sign.

* * *

><p>I took Quinn back to Puck's house because I knew he wouldn't be home till later tonight, and I would make sure Quinn was gone by then. I walked down the hall with her till we were standing right outside of my bedroom door. I could hear the muffled sound of music and talking through the wood. Shit, the gang was here.<p>

I looked back at Quinn who was standing behind me, waiting for me to open the door.

"Are we going in?" she asked curiously.

Should I bring her in when everyone was in there? Tina, Mike, and Santana didn't know the truth, I hadn't known them last year when the _incident_ happened, so all they knew was that I was hanging around some square. I knew Santana was fine with me bringing Quinn around, but what about the others, what if it upsets them like it does Puck? What if Quinn doesn't like _them._

Oh god what am I thinking, when the hell have I ever cared about what others think.

"Yeah" I said as I pushed the door to my bedroom open.

The sound of music playing and the familiar smell of smoke poured through the door as I walked in.

Santana and Mike were lounging on the bed and Jessie was leaning up against the dresser with a cigarette in his hand, the moment we walked in all three of them turned to face us.

"Rachel! We were wondering where you went." Mike said cheerfully, a dopey smile on his face.

Jesse was here, shit, I should have known he would be here. I meet him and Puck around the same time, so he knew too…

"I needed to pick something up" I shrugged.

"You brought Quinn!" Santana said excitedly, she attempted to push herself up from the bed but stumbled back before she could even sit all the way up. That's when I noticed that they each had a bottle of beer in their hands. Good, they were drunk.

I smirked up at them

"I see you three have been having fun without me"

Santana finally was able to get herself off the bed and she stumbled towards us

"Everyone this is Quinn!" Santana slurred, as she reached out and pulled Quinn by the arm further into the room

"Hi Quinn!" Mike shouted before taking another swig from his bottle.

Jesse was walking over to us, two unopened bottles and a bottle opener in hand

"Here you go ladies" He shoved a bottle and the opener towards me and I took it without hesitation.

Quinn stared at Jesse's hand for a moment before smiling up to him

"Thank you but I don't drink" she said simply.

Jesse shrugged before tossing the unopened bottle on the bed "What a drag" he said.

An annoyed look flashed across Quinn's face, the same look she would get when I called her a square. I let out a laugh as I popped the bottle open and took a swig.

"Oh come on goody two shoes, live a little" Santana said as she reached down on the bed and picked the bottle back up.

"Just one drink" she handed the bottle to Quinn.

She took it in her hand and stared at it a moment before extending her hand back out towards Santana.

"Really, I'm fine" She said simply.

But Santana just pushed her hand away

"Come on Quinn do—"

But I cut her off before she could finish

"Dose being drunk affect your hearing ability Lopez? Because I swore she just said no" I said before ripping the bottle out of Quinn's hand and pushing it back to Santana.

She just rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed next to Mike

"Thanks" Quinn mumbled.

"No problem, I understand how important not doing anything fun is to squares like you" I smirked up at her, hoping to get a rise out of her, there was just something I loved about how flustered she would get every time I teased her.

Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked offended

"How many time do I have to ask you to stop calling me that" she said annoyed.

I laughed and sat down on the crowded bed

"Well it's true" I said.

She stared down at me for a moment, a look of determination shining through her hazel eyes.

"Well we'll see about that" said snapped before reaching down and grabbing the bottle opener from my hand, mike and Jesse cheered loudly as Santana passed her the bottle. She popped it open before throwing her head back and taking along drink, I couldn't help but admire the red mark that stood out brightly against her pale throat.

The mark that I had left there.

No one else seemed to mind, or care because they didn't comment on it, instead they just continued cheering her on as she drank.

She grimaced as she finally pulled the bottle away from her lips

"It tastes disgusting" she said before taking another long drink.

Well this was going to be an interesting night…

* * *

><p>A few hours later and quite a few bottles of beer later everyone was laughing loudly as they watched Santana stand on the bed and sing a long to the record that was playing. They weren't laughing at her singing of course, Santana had a good voice even when drunk, they were laughing at her attempt to sway with the music without stumbling drunkenly off the bed. After about half way through the song she finally slipped falling on back onto the bed face first. Everyone erupted into laughter, including Quinn who was just starting on her fourth beer and already completely drunk. There was something about seeing Quinn laughing and having fun with Santana and the rest of the gang that gave me a strange fluttering feeling in my stomach.<p>

"Me next!" she shouted from the floor where she had been sitting to watch Jesse and then Santana sing.

Quinn Jumped up, almost losing her balance as she did so, but Mike grabbed on to her elbow to steady her.

"Come pick a song" Jesse shouted from where he was standing by the old record player that was sitting on top of my dresser.

Quinn walked over to him and started looking through the records that he had brought with him.

Sure Jesse spent all of his time with me and the rest of the guys from Lima Heights, but he was actually from upper Lima almost close to Quinn's house. His parents had cash so unlike the rest of us so he could afford to waste money on things like records and beer.

"Oh I know this one!" Quinn said excitedly as she pulled a record from the stack. Jesse burst out into laughter as he took the record from her "Rachel's going to like this one" he said as he pulled it out of the case.

Quinn giggled as she practically ran over to the bed and climbed on it, her long hair was falling around her flushed face –she had undone it after her third beer– and she looked so excited I couldn't help but grin.

Santana reluctantly rolled off the bed to give Quinn room for her turn and took a seat over by Mike to watch.

For a second I wondered if she could actually sing, but I doubted it, the alcohol was probably just making her brave. I smiled and looked up at her, waiting for her to make a fool of herself by either singing horribly or falling off the bed drunkenly, so I could tease her about it tomorrow morning.

She stood there on the bed, smiling back down at me as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Don't fall" I teased

Finally Jesse got the record going and the first few jazzy notes filled the air.

I recognized the song right away, no wonder Jesse had said I would like it, it was a Marilyn Monroe song. I loved Marilyn, I had watched every musical she was in over a hundred times, I loved musicals, of course I would never admit that out loud, but Jesse knew.

Then Quinn opened her mouth and started to sing along loudly

"_I got a fever _

_An inflammation  
>That's what I got<br>You turn the heat on me_

_Some like it hot"_

I felt my jaw drop because oh had I been wrong, so very very wrong, because god could Quinn sing. Her voice was loud and clearly carried over the record but it was also somehow delicate and sweet at the same time.

"_Look what you started  
>A conflagration<br>Baby, that's what  
>Don't let the flame go out<br>Some like it hot!"_

I wasn't the only one surprised by her voice, because both Jesse and Santana were staring at her with wide eyes and slack jaws. Her seductive tone was making me shiver and she slowly started to sway her hips with the rhythm as she sung.

"_Oh baby, I'm from that old school  
>I'll play it real cool<br>But when you kissed me  
>I lit up!<br>like a four alarm fire"_

She was looking right at me now as her hips did a seductive swing to the music, I felt my knees go weak and if I hadn't been sitting down already I would have probably fell to the floor.

"_Call out the engine  
>Ring up the station<br>I'm on the spot  
>Love burns you up the most<br>Like it or not  
>But baby, I like it hot"<em>

Her eyes never left mine as she finished the last verse of the song, hitting every note perfectly. When the music finally faded out everyone in the room was silent and just staring at her but then after a moment Mike burst into cheers and Santana and Jesse followed a second after.

"You've got quite a voice" Jesse smiled as Quinn climbed off the bed

She beamed at him before turning towards me

"What did you think?" She asked as she plopped down next to me.

Jesse had walked away was now helping Mike pick his song

"I loved it" the words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them and I cringed at my choice of words.

But Quinn didn't seem to noticed because she just smiled shyly at me

"Really?" she asked.

"I guess I just have a thing for Marilyn" I shrugged.

_Or just a thing for you._

Quinn smiled

"Yeah, I guess she's good looking"

"Gorgeous" I said, though I wasn't sure if I was even talking about Marilyn anymore.

"So are you going to sing after Mike?" she asked.

I laughed and took drink of my almost empty bottle

"No I don't sing" I said.

"Oh come on, everyone else is signing" she scooted closer to me, so her thigh was resting against mine.

"It's just not my thing" I shrugged

She stared at me a moment

"Please sing, I want to hear you" She said sweetly, somehow I had the feeling that Quinn never begged for anything and probably was only doing so now because she was drunk.

"No" I snapped.

She looked like she was going to say something else but Mike's song had started playing and we both turned to watch him instead…

* * *

><p>About an hour later Santana, Mike and Jesse were stumbling out the door making their way to Santana's house, which was just a block down from here.<p>

"Don't pass out before you get inside!" I shouted at them as they left the room, shutting the door loudly behind them.

Quinn giggled and threw herself down on my bed, the skirt of her dress fanning out as she did so.

"Are you going to take me back to Brittany's?" she asked.

Should I? I wasn't drunk like the rest of them, I only had two beers, but would bringing her back to Brittany's this late and think drunk be a good idea…

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I want to stay here" She said, turning her head to face me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair

"Alright, but you have to leave in the morning before Noah wakes up"

She grinned before reaching over and pulling me by the arm onto the bed next to her

"There is something else I want to do too" she said as I gave in to her pull and lied down next to her.

"And what is that?" I asked

She moved in and pressed her lips to mine.

Oh that. We can definitely do that.

I wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, pulling her body flush against mine. I felt her let out a small moan into my mouth the moment I pulled her in close.

I gently traced my tongue across her bottom lip, willing her to open her mouth so I could kiss her ever deeper, she got the hint and parted her lips against mine. She tasted like a mixture of mint and alcohol and couldn't get enough.

Apparently neither could she because she pressed harder against me and tangled her fingers in my hair.

Her kisses became more heated and urgent, and god she was smoking hot, hot and drunk, very very drunk.

It was better when girls were drunk, because they wouldn't remember anything in the morning, and that meant they couldn't tell anyone…

Puck's words from the other day flooded through my mind again

'_If you like this girl, if you're that interested in her, then have her. Have her and then when your done leave her, because if you keep her around for too long then you're going to make the same mistake you did last time'_

I could do it now, she would let me, she was drunk and emotionally vulnerable and probably wouldn't even remember anything in the morning. Puck was right, if I got involved with her it would end it disaster, it always does for people like me. But there was something about Quinn, something that just made me want to be around her. Would sleeping with her get that out of my system? I could just do that, get it over with then leave before I got too attached. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Quinn, she was looking at me curiously, hazel eyes shining as she tried to pull me back into another kiss.

Puck was wrong, because it was too late, I was already attached.

I pulled away from her slightly

"Lets go to sleep, it's late and you look tired" I said as I gently brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face. Quinn looked like she was going to protest but after a moment she nodded instead.

"Yeah" she said before curling up into my arms and closing her eyes.

I laid still for a few minuets, looking down at her, the way her blonde hair fell back into her face even after I had pushed it aside, the way her lips parted slightly as she started to breath deeper as she began drifting off into sleep.

It was strange because although she was taller then me she felt so small in my arms. Small and fragile, like something as breakable as glass, and knowing me I would probably break it, and for some reason that terrified me.

I thought back to earlier when she had asked me to sing to her.

Well she was falling asleep, and she wouldn't remember it in the morning anyways…and it's not like anyone else would ever know either.

I cleared my throat awkwardly before I leaned in closer to her and started to sing…

"_All of my life, yes all of my life  
>I've waited, waited, waited for you<br>I dreamed and dreamed and thought and schemed  
>For someone, someone, someone like you<em>

Now that you're here, please my dear  
>don't ever, ever, ever go<p>

All of my life, yes all of my life  
>I've dreamed and longed for you so"<p>

I pulled Quinn even closer against me, I'm not sure if it was the fact that I had her so close to me, or that I had just sung briefly for the first time in over a year, but I felt a tight feeling in my chest…

I remained there with Quinn for a few more minuets before I needed to get up to use the bathroom. I untangled myself from her arms as gently as I could before sneaking out the door.

The hallway was dark when I walked into it so I was squinting and attempting to make my way to the bathroom when smacked straight into something warm and solid.

I let out a surprised yelp and stumbled back as I tried to make out what I had ran into. I squinted against the darkness and I could make out the shape of a person with muscular arms and a single streak of dark hair…

"Jesus Christ Noah you scared the shit out of me!" I snapped at him, my heart still hammering in my chest from the surprise.

He didn't say anything, instead he just stood there, hard eyes staring into mine.

He had probably heard me talking to Quinn a moment ago

"Go on just say it" I snapped.

I waited for him to start scolding me about Quinn again but instead he just cleared his throat awkwardly before crossing his arms and looking down at the ground.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you sing"

The moment the words left his mouth I felt my face go red with embarrassment, and I sharply looked way from him, suddenly thankful for the darkness in the hallway.

"Shut the fuck up" I said defensively and quickly walked over towards the bathroom, making sure to knock my shoulder hard into his arm as I passed by him…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So thank you all for reading this and sticking with me so far, I just wanted to remind you that this fic is rated 'M' and there will be sexual content in future chapters I know most authors will warn you in the authors note of the chapter that contains sexual content but I thought doing that would spoil it for you, so just be aware that from this point on the fic is rated 'M'. Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and feedback on Tumblr, it definitely keeps me writing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Oh man, how do I even start this? Okay, first off I want to say that I am so so so so very sorry for the completely _outrageous_ wait between chapter ten and this update. I was in my last two months of the school trimester and I had a lot of papers to write so I would burn myself out on those and then I wouldn't be able to make time for this. Also, the one time I did find time and motivation I ended up writing a Brittana fic(which I posted on here not too long ago) instead, which I probably shouldn't have done till I finished this. But anyway, I'm sorry school was just really hectic and I felt pretty overwhelmed and stuff, but the good news is I am now officially on summer vacation which means I will be updating _a lot_ more frequently now. Also, I know when a fic takes forever to update people tend to lose interest in it, but I hope you are all stay with me and are still interested because I know I am. So I just wanted to say thank you for reading and thank you for putting up with my lack of updates recently. Here we are chapter eleven, finally.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>When I wake up the first thing I notice is that there's a throbbing in my head, and the second thing I notice is that even though it's hot for some reason I still feel like there is warmth missing from the bed. Without opening my eyes I stretch my arm out, feeling for another body that's not there. I crack open my eyes and see that I'm alone in the bedroom that isn't my own. The bed underneath me is lumpy, and the pillow gives off a light smell of tobacco. Confused, I rubbed my eyes before looking around the empty room. Yes I was definitely not at home. I looked down at the floor, which was littered with beer bottles and cigarette packets…<p>

That's right, I was at Rachel's.

Blurry memories from the night before started to come back to me. Singing drunkenly on top of a bed, kissing Rachel after everyone else had left, wrapping my arms around her and losing myself in the feel of her against me, and wanting so much more…and then Rachel not giving it to me.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I remembered how far I would have gone with Rachel if she hadn't stopped it.

Wondering where exactly Rachel had gone to, I pulled myself off of the bed and made my way out of the room.

It was strange being in Rachel's house during the day when I had only ever seen it at night before. I walked down the hall, not sure where exactly I was even going, when I found myself walking into a living room. Rachel's friend Puck was sitting on the couch eating a plate of eggs.

"Morning" he said, as he looked up at me.

I had only met Puck a few times, and none of them had been pleasant. He didn't like me, and after the horrible first impression he made on me, I wasn't too fond of him either.

"Good morning" I said back.

It's silent for a moment, none of us really feeling comfortable enough to start up a conversation, but after a few moments of just standing there silently I speak up again.

"Where is Rachel?" I ask.

Puck quickly shovels the last spoonful of eggs into his mouth

"I think she's taking a bath" he says.

The thought of Rachel in the bath sends a whole new wave of thoughts through my mind, but I ignore them.

"Um well, can you tell her that I went home, I don't want her to think I just took off or anything" I start walking towards the front door but before I can open it Puck stands up

"No wait, uh" He stops and runs a hand through his hair, the exact same way Rachel does when she's thinking about something.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you I don't like you hanging around Rachel" he does the hair thing again before taking a few steps towards me.

"But it's not because I don't like you or anything, I don't even know you. It's just Rachel's like my family and people like you tend to mess things up for her and she's already pretty messed up as it is"

"People like me?" I say.

Puck raises an eyebrow at me, as if he thinks it's a stupid question.

"People like you and Rachel" He says.

_Oh._

I feel my cheeks heat up and I open my mouth trying to think of something to say to defend myself, but before I do I look directly into Puck's eyes expecting them to look just how Finn's did when he found out, but they don't. Instead of being filled with betrayal, disbelief, and even a little disgust, they just look curious and maybe a little uncomfortable, but there is not a single sigh of hate in them.

So I realize that there is no need for me to defend myself

"I won't mess things up for her" I say,

Puck stares at me a moment, as if he's looking for any sign of uncertainty in me, when he doesn't find what he's looking for he sighs.

"Look, Quinn, that's your name right?"

I nod.

"Quinn, you may not want to mess things up but it's not just you that can ruin everything, it's other people. We live in Ohio and people talk here; once things get out there's no going back. Rachel can do whatever she wants it's her life and it's none of my business so I usually don't say anything, but with you it's different. It's fine when it's something quick, a one time thing when both people are drunk and wont remember in the morning, or if it's with someone from out of town who she wont ever see again…but you, you're not that. You're someone who's going to be a regular thing, someone she's not going to be able to leave or forget about so quickly and that makes you so dangerous and that's why I don't want you hanging around her"

I took a deep breath, trying to process all that Puck was telling me, he was worried about her, no he was worried about me and how I could ruin everything for her.

I straightened up as tall as I could and looked him directly in the eyes.

"As much as I understand what you're trying to do, I think Rachel is old enough to make her own decisions. So I'm sorry that you don't like me and I'm sorry that you think I'm going to make things hard on Rachel but you really don't have much of a say in this. I mean you don't think this is hard for me too? You think I'm going to ruin things for Rachel, well what about me? Rachel's not the one whose parents are going to burn her like a witch when they find out, Rachel's not the one who is probably going to lose every single one of her friends once her old boyfriend tells the entire school that she's a freak. So I'm sorry if you think I'll cause trouble for you and Rachel, but if I could leave I would have done so a long time ago. So sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to be sticking around for a while, or as at least as long as Rachel wants me here"

My whole life may be completely upside down right now, but I'm still Quinn Fabray, and no one tells me what I can and can't do.

Puck stares at me a moment, mouth hanging open in shock, before he shakes his head and speaks again.

"Fine, do what you want" he says.

"Do what who wants?"

I turn around to see Rachel standing in the hall looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

She's wearing the usual rolled up jeans and white shirt, but it's different now. The white shirt is clinging to her slightly damp skin, showing the small curves I didn't know she had. I feel my mouth start to go dry.

"Nothing" Puck shrugs and goes back to sit down on the worn out looking couch.

Rachel pushed a strand of wet hair out of her eyes as she walks over towards me

"Going somewhere?" she asks,

That's when I remember that I'm standing in front of the front door.

"Yeah, I was about to go back home so I could change" I say as I unsuccessfully try to smooth down some of the wrinkles on my dress.

Rachel looks me up and down before giving me that smirk

"You could always wear something of mine" she teases, knowing that there's no way I would wear something as bold as her.

"I don't think that would work out" I say

"Why is my style not good enough for you" her smile widens.

"I was actually referring to the fact that none of your jeans would fit me, I mean considering how much shorter then me you are" Then I give her a grin, trying desperately to mimic her sly smirk.

Puck bursts out into laughter and Rachel's cheeks flush just slightly.

"Shut up Noah" She snaps.

"I'm not the one who said it" He laughs.

Rachel rolls her eyes at him before looking back at me

"We could get you something to wear from Santana, she only lives a block away and I'm sure she has some good girl clothes buried in the back of her closet that you could borrow" she smirks.

"Well, I really should get home so I can clean up and if I borrow clothes from Santana I'll just have to carry the ones I'm wearing now around all day" I say,

Rachel looks at me a moment as if she wants to argue with me, but she doesn't.

"Okay, I'll go with you let me just go grab my jacket" She says before walking out of the room.

"She scared you're going to run off" Puck says quietly.

I don't get a chance to reply because Rachel comes back in the room just seconds later, leather jacket in hand.

We walk to my house in silence, except for a few comments from Rachel complaining about the heat.

"Why don't you just take off your jacket then" I say, but she just looks at me like it's the stupidest question in the world, so I don't suggest it again when she continues wining about the heat.

When we get to my house both my parents are gone, dad is at work and mom must have gone to her book club or to visit my sister a few towns over.

I left Rachel waiting in my room as I bathed and changed. I attempted to towel dried my hair the best I could before giving up and just letting it hang lose around my shoulders, it would dry on it's own.

When I walk back into the room Rachel sits up from where she had been resting on the bed.

She smiles at me as I walked over and take a seat next to her.

"Feel better now" she says

I laughed and gave her a small shrug.

She smiled again then reached out and touched the tips of my damp hair

"You look good with your hair down" she says as she plays with the blonde strands.

"You said that last time we were here"

She lets go of my hair and looks back up at me

"Did I say that before of after I kissed you?" she smirks.

I feel my face flush but I don't look away from her

"Before" my voice sounds higher then normal and it's obvious that I'm nervous.

Rachel laughs then leans in close, my eyes flutter shut waiting for the kiss…but it doesn't come. I open my eyes to see her lips hovering over mine, as close as she could possible be without them actually touching.

Why wasn't she kissing me?

"Are you going to kiss me?" I ask.

Rachel smirks slightly then gently places her hand on the side of my face

"Only if you say you want me to" she says softly, and the feel of her breath on my lips almost makes me feel dizzy from the intimacy.

"I want you to" I breathe out.

Rachel doesn't wait a second because the moment I speak her lips are already on mine. My hand automatically flies up to thread through her hair and she lets out a satisfied hum as I lace my fingers through the strands.

Her lips move slowly against mine, nothing urgent and heated like the last two times we've kissed. Then after a few moments she starts to trace her tongue lightly against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I quickly let her in and a small moan escapes me as her tongue slides across mine. The kiss which started out sweet and relaxed starts to get more heated, and my hand in her hair grips harder. Rachel moves me so I'm lying down on my back with her above me, straddling my hips. I pull my lips away from her to catch my breath and she goes straight to my neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin and making my whole body feel like it's on fire. Her hands trace up my sides and then over my chest. The feeling of _need_ and _want_ flowing through me is almost the same as last night, except because it's not clouded by alcohol it feels so much stronger.

Before I my brain even realizes what I'm doing, I push her hand away from my chest and start to unbutton the top of my dress. Once Rachel sees what I'm doing her lips press hard against my own and she shoves my hands away and starts working at the buttons herself. She unbuttons the dress down to the end of my rib cage before she pulls herself up so she's sitting straight up on my hips.

She runs her hands up my stomach and over the exposed skin under my bra

"You're perfect" she says breathlessly before leaning back down and pressing a gentle kiss right over my heart.

The small action is so sweet that I almost want to cry, but instead I pull her back to my lips and try to shove all my feelings into the kiss. Rachel's hand cups at my breast and I moan into her mouth wanting to pull her even closer to me, but it's impossible.

I feel a heat building up in my lower abdomen and my body arches upwards toward Rachel trying to get even closer.

When I do this Rachel traces her hand down from my chest and slowly down my stomach, but when she tries to go lower I grab her hand.

"Wait" I say, and Rachel's hand pulls back as if she's been burned.

She looks down at me, her eyes dark and her lips red and kiss swollen.

"We should stop…I mean Things are moving a little fast" I say, my voice sounding breathless and not at all convincing. But Rachel doesn't argue, she sighs and rolls off of me so she's on her back, the side of her arm pressing lightly against mine.

She doesn't say anything, but I can hear her trying to catch her breath.

I waited for her to make some smart comment about me being a prude or a square, but instead she did something that completely took me by surprise. Without saying a word she reached out towards me and laced her fingers through mine. She had grabbed my hand plenty of times before, to pull me in a certain direction, to help me up, but never just to lace her fingers with mine. Never just to touch me.

I felt a swelling in my chest, the same feeling I had gotten when she had placed that kiss over my heart.

That was the moment I really understood how much I wanted to be with her, and how I no longer cared about all the risks that came with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter twelve should be up pretty soon, maybe by the weekend? Our girls are going to get some drama soon, also remember what I said about the "M" rating in my end authors note last chapter.

_edit: Oh! also I wanted to add that if you're looking for trouble, no wait i mean me...if your looking for me on tumblr, I changed my url and I am now under the url piercesantana_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So the whole issue with FanFiction deleting people's stories has started to make me feel a bit nervous, so if this story ever gets deleted (lets hope it doesn't!) I promise I will post it on my livejournal, which is under the same user name as I have here, and maybe my Tumblr as well. But anyways, sorry this chapter is a bit brief, but **a lot** is going to happen in chapter thirteen. Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>The next few weeks are strange, good, but strange. I see Rachel almost every day and we spend our time hanging out with her friends, laughing, getting to know each other, and sometimes drinking. I even tried smoking a cigarette one night but I ended up coughing uncontrollably and Rachel and Santana practically fell over with laughter; needless to say I didn't ever try that again. During these few weeks there have been times when Rachel and I are alone together, these are usually filled with kissing, hand holding, and sometimes secrets that Rachel would let slip out when her guard was down. These moments were what was pulling me deeper into her and before I knew it I could no longer see a world where she wasn't in it with me. Thoughts like these should scare me, but for some reason they didn't, what really scared me was the fear that she didn't feel the same for me. We were having one of those moments now, lying on her bed, our fingers tangled together and talking about the movie we watched the other day, some film called Rebel Without a Cause.<p>

"Natalie Wood is beautiful" I say

Rachel laughs then turns so she lying on her side facing me, her dark hair falling slightly in her eyes.

"You like her?" she asks.

"Yeah, she's a good actress"

Rachel laughs again and squeezes my hand slightly

"That's not what I meant"

I feel myself blush and I quickly look away from her

"Yeah I like her" I say.

"More then me?" She teases, scooting even closer to me, so her torso is pressed against the side of my arm.

"There's no one I like more then you" I say softly,

Then she does it, her whole body tenses up for a second before she lets go of my hand and turns back so she's lying face up again.

She does this, in moments like these when things get too personal for her, she puts up this wall and backs away.

I sigh as I turn towards Rachel, I want to press the subject, tell her how much I care for her and ask her how she feels about me…but I'm too scared. Scared that she's going to get too defensive and walk away from me completely; too scared that she's going to tell me that she doesn't share the same feelings for me as I do for her. So I do what I always do in situations like these, I change the subject.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" I ask

Rachel makes a soft humming noise under her breath as she thinks,

"You" She smirks.

I roll my eyes and pretend to be annoyed, but despite that my face still heats up from her words.

"You're no fun" she wines, but I can feel all the tension from a few moments ago completely vanish.

"No, I'm plenty fun. You on the other hand are just being ridiculous." I say,

Rachel laughs and takes my hand again.

"Besides I don't even know how…I don't know how two girls would…well you know" My face is flushing brightly and I can't even look her in the eyes.

Rachel laughs again, really laughs. Not the fake one she puts on most of the time, but the one that's loud and bright and always makes me smile back at her.

"You don't know how two girls have sex?" She says, laughter still ringing in her voice.

"Well it's not live I've done it before" I try to defend myself, but I just come off sounding even more childish.

Rachel laughs again, but it's softer this time.

"With these" she says, as leans forward pulling my hand up to her lips and softly kissing the pads of my fingers.

The feel of her lips on my skin sends shock waves through my body, the same ones I get when we kiss.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Still don't understand? I can show you if you want" She teases.

"No thank you" I stammer out, pulling my hand out of her grip.

"I was just joking around" she says as she reaches into her pocket for a cigarette and a lighter.

"You're not joking, I know you want to" I say softly,

Rachel looks up at me as she lights the end of her cigarette, inhaling slowly and making the tip burn faster.

"Yes I want to, do you?"

Of course I want to, but not yet, not when I don't even know how she feels about me.

"What are we?" I ask the question that's been bugging me since the first night I spent at Rachel's.

She looks at me seriously for a moment, as if she's going to give me a straight answer, but it's only for a moment because after a second she grins again.

"I guess we're kind of friends" she jokes.

She's trying to be funny, maybe even irritate me a bit but instead it has a different effect. I feel my heart drop and even though I know she's joking her words still sting, because even though Rachel means so much to me now, to her everything we've done could mean nothing to her, or at least nothing beyond friendship.

"I don't think that's very funny" I say, and my voice sounds strained like I'm on the verge of tears, I'm not, but it sounds like it.

"Oh man Quinn don't get upset" She said quickly, intentionally not meeting my eyes and looking slightly uncomfortable

"Is everything a joke to you?" I ask calmly, tired of constantly getting upset because of her.

"No- no it's just that…fuck- it's just I don't do _this _type of stuff" she gestured at the space between us.

I raised an eyebrow at her "what exactly do you mean by _this_" of course I know what she's talking about, but I need to hear it directly from her or else it doesn't count.

Rachel sighed and ran a hand awkwardly through her hair "this, _us_. I'm no good with things like this, with relationships or feelings. I just do whatever feels right, I don't need to talk about things or explain anything or even put a label on anything because without all that stuff everything is just so much easier." She looks awkward and slightly uncomfortable and it's obvious that she's struggling to explain herself.

"It may be easier for you, but not talking about it makes thing's a lot more confusing for me" I admit.

Rachel sighs again and since she still won't meet my eyes I find myself staring at the smoke that's trickling from cigarette between her lips instead.

"I'm not your girlfriend if that's what you think, we aren't going steady, and so I guess that means we're friends"

"Really, friends?" I say, my voice sounds hurt and annoyed and maybe even a little surprised.

"So you're telling me that you never want to be with me?" I ask.

Rachel finally looks up at me, and her eyes are hard and cold looking, her defenses are completely up now.

"Look if you want something like that then go back to Finn" she snaps.

It probably would have hurt less if she had just slapped me in the face.

My eyes are glossy and my feelings are hurt, but really what was I expecting? For her to say that she wants to be with me? I've started to understand Rachel a lot better these past few weeks, and I should have known that this is what she'd say. Heck, I'm lucky she even admitted to considering me a friend.

"I didn't mean that" she says after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I don't want to go back to Finn" I say, and her eyes are locked onto my own.

"I don't want you to either" she whispers it, and if the room hadn't been so silent and I wasn't lying so close to her I wouldn't have caught it, but I did.  
>I reach out to take her hand in mine when the door slams open, reveling a very out of breath and slightly sweaty looking Puck.<p>

"Rachel" he says through a gasp for air.

"Do you know how to knock Noah?" Rachel snaps as she sits up on the bed, her hand slipping out of mine.

Puck completely ignores her comment and walk over to the bed

"Remember those guys from a few weeks back? The one's who gave Jesse those bruises on his ribs?" he's still gasping, trying in vain to talk and catch his breath at the same time.

"The ones from the park?" She asks,

"Yeah, them. There was a rumble about an hour ago, two of them against Mike they beat him pretty bad"

At his words Rachel shoots up off and bed and scrambles around the floor for her leather jacket that she threw off when he got to her house.

"Where's Mike now?" She asks as she roughly pushes her arms through the sleeves of the black jacket.

"He's at Tina's with Jessie. His lip is busted open, both his eyes are black and Tina thinks his hand might be broken but that could be just her over reacting. Oh, and his ribs are pretty sore too, he says that they should be heading this way right now, probably looking for me since I wasn't with Mike earlier" He says, his breath finally starting to even out.

Rachel swears and reaches down for my sweater that had been lying underneath her jacket.

"Dammit Noah why did you come _here_" She says as she tosses the sweater at me, nearly hitting me in the face with it.

"I didn't know she would be here" he pointed to me as he tried to defend himself.

"Just forget it, it doesn't matter anymore" She reached over to grab my arm, but stopped herself before she made contact. She looked at my arm for a moment then reached down and grabbed my hand instead.

It was because of the bruises on my arm, even tough they had all healed by now she was still careful with me, as if she thought I would break again if she was too rough with me.

"Let's go" She said as she pulled me off the bed and started walking out the door, Puck following behind us.

"Where are we going?" I ask, the whole situation making me feel nervous. Things like this didn't happen to me.

"_You_ are going to Santana's and then she's going to take you home or to Brittany's. I am going to Tina's with Puck" She says as we make our way out of the house.

"I can just stay here and wait" I say quickly, but she raises an eyebrow and gives me this look as to say _you're joking right _and I know theirs no arguing with her. Santana only lives about a block from Rachel and Puck's house but we aren't fast enough. We're about two houses down from Santana's when we see two boys walking towards us, one with greasy blond hair and the other with short brown hair and a cut lip. When they see us approaching the blond one nudges the other with his elbow and points to Puck.

"Shit" Rachel says, and her grip on my hands tightens so much that I feel like I might lose circulation in it.

"Just keep walking" she says, and we do. We're just one house down from Santana's when the boys reach us. Puck stops and starts arguing with them but Rachel and I quickly walk past them. Rachel's walking quickly, pulling me across Santana's front lawn and towards the door when I look back over my shoulder.

The blond boy is arguing intensely with Puck, looking like he's about a second away from punching him. But the boy with the brown hair isn't talking, he's not even looking at Puck, he's looking back over at me and Rachel. We make eye contact for a second before he looks down at Rachel's hand clasped in mine, when he looks back up to meet my eyes he's smiling and suddenly I feel like I'm going to be sick… But before I can say anything to Rachel she's shoving me through the front door of Santana's house and quickly shutting it behind her.

"Santana!" Rachel yells, and Santana comes out of one of the rooms looking confused.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Puck's at seven?" She asks.

"Change of plans, Mike got into a fight, I'll explain later but take her home or to Brittany's or wherever she wants to go just _leave_" She partially shoves me towards Santana before she turns around and bolts out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

Santana sighs and places a hand on the side of her hip

"You think I would be use to this stuff by now. Oh well, let me get my keys" She says before turning back into the room she just came out of.

She comes back a second later and as we walk from her front door to the car I look back to see Puck and now Rachel arguing with the two boys.

"Come on they'll be fine" Santana says as we climb into the car and she takes me home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So the next few chapters are going to be pretty big, the story will probably go on to be about twenty chapters give or take a few. I'll probably have chapter thirteen up by the weekend again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm sorry I made you all wait so long! It was basically me managing my time badly on top of getting sick. I'm really trying my best to get back into the weekly update thing, but things come up and I kind of lost track of timing. So I'm sorry again, but this is a pretty big chapter, lots of things happening so I hope it was worth the wait. I promise to manage my time better next update so I don't have to keep you guys waiting, and keep apologizing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter thirteen!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel's P.O.V<em>**

"So I've noticed Quinn hasn't been over the past few days" Puck says, as he reaches a hand out towards me. I shrug as I toss my lighter towards him, he catches it and flicks the flame on before bringing it up to the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah she hasn't" I say

It's been exactly two days and eighteen hours since she had last been over, but it's not like I'm counting or anything.

"Is it because of the guys who beat up Mike?" Puck asks, leaning back against my bedroom door.

The group guys who Mike had run into a few days back were apart of a tough crowd, worse then Puck and the rest of my gang. They weren't a problem really, but it would be stupid not to lay low for a week or so and bringing Quinn back and forth from upper Lima to here wouldn't be such a great idea.

"I just don't want to risk anything" I say,

Puck raised an eyebrow at me

"What?" I snap defensively.

"You've got it bad" He smiles,

"What the hell are you talking about Noah"

"For Quinn, you've got it bad for her" he clarifies.

I roll my eyes at him, but I can feel my stomach do a nervous little flip at his words

"I don't have anything for anyone. I spend a lot of time with her because I like to, it's nothing big" I say,

Puck looked surprised for a moment before he walks away from the door and towards where I'm sitting on the bed.

"And does she know that?" he asks

"She knows it's nothing big" I say, and for some reason the words feel wrong on my tongue.

The bed shifts as Puck takes a seat next to me

"Really? Then she's going to leave you" He says simply

I whip my head to look directly at him. Quinn leave me?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" I snap,

He takes a slow drag of his cigarette, and suddenly I want to rip it out of his mouth to get him to hurry up and explain himself, but that would be more of a Quinn thing to do.

I should just punch him.

"A girl like Quinn, that's not going to work with her. She's going to want more, she's going to want everything" He says,

And I know he's speaking the truth, but that just sets me off even more.

"Weren't you the one telling me to leave her just a month ago?" I snap

"That's because I didn't want you to get attached, but it's too late you already are so I've given up on that already"

I want to get up and storm off, but it's my room and he would just follow me anywhere else in the house.

"Well if she does leave, then you'll get what you want" I say

He looks over at me almost sadly

"That's not what I want anymore. Look, I'm just looking out for you so I'm going to give it to you straight. She's going to want more and if you don't give it to her she's going to leave and then you're going to be a mess and who's going to have to put you back together? Me, and I really don't want to have to beat up a chick for hurting you so don't do things that are going to end up with you getting hurt okay" he says,

I reach over and grab my lighter from his hands because I'm upset, and it's because I know he's right.

"Can you get out, I'm going to sleep" I say coldly,

He opens his mouth to say something but I shoot him a glare and he shuts it and walks out the room.

I sigh as I shove the half smoked cigarette into the astray on my bed.

When I finally fall asleep that night I dream Quinn, I dream of her leaving me.

* * *

><p>It was around eight the next night when I was looking through the new records Jesse had lent me. I was just picking up the new Buddy Holly one when I heard the front door to the house slam open.<p>

"Don't break the thing Noah" I yell, annoyed that for some reason he always feels like he has to slam open every door of the house, but I don't have much time to be annoyed because a second later my own bedroom door slammed open and it wasn't Puck, it was Santana.

She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with fear as she looked frantically around the room as if she was searching for someone.

"What happened?" I jumped off the bed and walked over to her.

She gripped my arm as if she was holding on to it for balance, but I'm not sure if it was me or herself who she was trying to keep balanced.

"I was just in upper Lima and- oh god are you the only one here?" she asks.

"Wait, why were you in upper Lima? And yes it's just me" I asked, but she waved of my question off and continued speaking in a rushed and panicky voice.

"I was over at Jim's Burgers with Quinn's friend Brittany and we were walking back towards her house when we saw the two guys from the other day, the ones who beat up Mike" She said,

I felt my whole body freeze up, those same two guys in upper Lima, close to Quinn.

I reached out and gripped her arm this time

"What the hell were they doing in upper Lima!" I shout

She looks close to tears and suddenly I want to scream and rip the rest of the story out of her throat because even though she's talking fast it's not enough, I need to know everything, and I need to know it now.

"Santana!" I shake her arm and she takes a big gasp of air before rushing the rest of the words out.

"So I told Brittany to go back home by herself and I went up to the two guys and I asked them what the hell they thought they were doing in a place like upper Lima and they just laughed at me and said 'visiting a pretty blonde girl' and they started laughing again and I couldn't start anything because I was by myself and Brittany was not too far off, but I remembered that they saw Quinn the day they came looking for Puck and you so I took off to Quinn house and when I got there her mother said that she was over at Brittany's"

Oh no this can't be happening.

"So I thought she might have just lied to her and came down here to see you but she's not here and she's not at Brittany's and those guys were only about a block away from her house and they knew, I could just tell they knew and oh god you don't think they did anything? Puck said they saw her the other day and that's why you haven't been bringing her around lately- "

I didn't let her finish, because the moment my mind registered everything that she had said I was shoving on my leather jacket and running out the door.

Santana ran after me and grabbed me by the sleeve of my jacket

"No wait! Don't do anything yet let's go pick up Puck from work, then Jesse and Mike, but don't go by yourself you're going to get jumped" she begged, but I didn't care, none of that mattered to me.

I jerked my arm out of her grasp and took off out of the house.

I could hear the muffled yell of Santana trying to get me to stay but I wouldn't listen because the only thing that was going through my mind was

_Quinn Quinn Quinn Quinn_

I ran as fast as I could, I knew the hang out for that group was at a park about three blocks from my house.

I wasn't scared that I was going there alone at night, or that I was running towards a group of people who hated me, but I was scared, more scared then I had ever been in my life but it wasn't for myself, it was for Quinn, my Quinn.

With her snarky comments and her strong sense of pride, with her sweat laugh that sounded like wind chimes, and her blush that she got every time I teased her.

I thought of Mike's bruised and beaten up face; the thought of that happening to Quinn sent waves of fear and nausea over me.

I started running faster.

When I got to the park I spotted a group of about five guys towards the back, the same group of guys who had been starting stuff with us lately.

I ran up to them, panting heavily

"Where the hell is she" I say and the boys turn around, I noticed there are actually only four of them.

"Who?" A boy with short brown hair and freckles grins as he takes a step towards me.

"You do not want to fuck with me, so I would advise you quit this game and tell me where she is" I practically growl the words out.

A bigger boy towards the back of the group starts to laugh

"Danny was right, she did come running over here for the blonde girl" he says.

I grab the front of the freckled boy's shirt and pull him towards my face

"What the hell did you do" I snap

The group of boys laugh as the freckled boy raises a hand in mock surrender

"Wooh cool it babe, do things like that and people might think you're looking for a fight"

The word _babe_ makes me want to scream, because they aren't taking me seriously, and it's because I'm a girl.

Funny how that seems to be the main problem with most issues in my life, me being a girl.

Then before I can react two of the bigger guys come from behind me and each grab an arm, holding me back.

I try to jerk out of their grasp, but they are a lot stronger and larger then me.

"Danny swore that if we made you think we had that blonde girl that you would come running to us, and if we did it when the Puck guy was at work, you would come running to us by yourself. Looks like he was right" the guy laughed.

What? _Made me think_…

"You don't have her" I say,

The boys laughed again

"No we sent Danny and James to her house but she wasn't there" he leaned in close to me and smiled, his face about two inches from mine.

Even though I was surrounded by a group of guys who were guaranteed to hurt me, and even though the disgusting face of the freckled boy was too close to me, I had never felt more relieved in my life.

They didn't have Quinn, she was safe and that's all that mattered.

"Are you scared little girl?" He asks,

I grin up at him

"I was, but now I'm just mad" I say, before spitting in his too close face.

The freckled boy jumped back and wipes at his eyes

"What the hell, that little _bitch_ spit on me" he says, and once he wiped my saliva off his face his fist collides with my jaw.

Sharp pain erupts in my jaw and bottom lip and I can already taste the blood in my mouth.

I open I mouth to say something but the second hit comes before I can and it knocks the wind out of me.

A punch to the stomach and I feel my body screaming at the force; a wave of nausea washes over me.

"Not so tough by yourself are you" one of the boys says,

I rip one of my arms out of their grasp and take a swing at the freckled boy, it's a weak punch and lands on his chest and before I get the chance to do it again someone has my arm back in their grasp.

I feel a smack across the face, and the boys laugh again.

"What you can't even fight one girl, so you have to get four of you to do it" I spat.

Then the two boys who have my arms are shoving me face first onto the ground, and I get a mouth full of blood and grass.

Then pain explodes on the side of my ribcage, and I know I've just been kicked.

I also know that I'm about to get the beating of my life, but they could kill me for all I care, I'm just glad that it's me here instead of Quinn...

Then another shoe collides with my side, and I scream out in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ah, please don't kill me for the cliff hanger. It needed to stop there because it was the only good place to split the story or else the chapter would have been too long. But I promise I won't make you wait as long as last time, I'm going to try my best to have chapter fourteen up by Monday for you. Oh, and as always feel free to pester me for updates, it helps me get back on track with my writing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the lateness(again) I know it's hard waiting for so long between updates and I'm sorry for driving you guys crazy by not having it up on time. I sort of fell into the Teen Wolf fandom these past two months and it was kind of hard to get my head out of that universe and get back into this one. But I am back and super excited for Glee to come back in a week! So anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>It had still been light out when I left home earlier, but now it was almost eight and the sky was quickly darkening. I had planned to surprise Rachel by showing up at her house today but after about a half hour of walking I had to admit to myself that I was lost. I shouldn't be surprised knowing my luck, but I had been to Rachel's house so many times this summer I thought I could handle it.<p>

I guess I was wrong.

I felt nervous walking alone and at night in Lima Heights but because I had been spending so much time here I wasn't nearly as scared as I had been the first time.

After walking for another ten minuets I finally came across a building I recognized, and from there on I finally –and slowly- started making my way to Rachel's house.

The first thing I noticed when I got there was that was no one parked in the usually full drive-way. Every time I had visited Rachel there was always Puck's and Jesse's and sometimes even an unfamiliar car parked at the house, but today it was empty.

I walked quickly up to the door and knocked loudly on it, but there so no response.

"Rachel are you home?" I knocked even louder, but there was still no answer.

Great I came all the way out here and she wasn't even home.

I sighed before making my way down the drive way and walking a block down to Santana's house, maybe they had all decided to hang out there today.

But the moment I stepped on Santana's porch the door was thrown open before I could even raise my hand to knock.

"Quinn!" Santana screamed before practically throwing herself at me.

She let out a small sob into the crook of my neck before tightening her arms around even more my shoulders.

"Are you drunk?" I ask,

But Santana pulls away quickly and shakes her head, her dark brown waves frantically whipping back and forth.

"We thought they took you!" she says breathlessly,

I started at her a moment, completely confused on what was going on

"You though who took me?" I ask.

"Those boys who were causing trouble the other day, they said you we're with them so Rachel went running off by herself and I called Jesse on the phone and he said he would go pick up Puck and Mike and they would go after her but that was about twenty-five minuets ago and I still have no idea what going on and they wanted me to wait for you but—"

The rest of Santana's words were drowned out by the sound of my blood rushing to my ears. I could see her lips moving and her eyes staring back at me, wide and frantic looking, but I couldn't do anything because the only thing running through my mind was that Rachel was in trouble.

After a second my hearing seemed to return and I grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her closer to me.

"Take me to her" I said, and Santana nodded quickly and started walking down her porch and down to car that was parked in her driveway.

The drive was short, not even three minuets long but it felt like an eternity.

The moment the car stopped at familiar looking park I jumped out of the passenger seat and started walking towards a group of people I could see towards the back.

It was completely dark out now but I could still make out the shapes of people clearly.

Puck, Jesse, and Mike were fighting with a small group of three boys.

I could see another figure running off away from them but they were too far and it was to dark to tell who it was.

Santana ran past me and over to help Mike who looked like he was having trouble dealing with a particularly large guy in a dirty red shirt.

I looked for Rachel but I didn't see her fighting with the rest, and then that's when I noticed a figure laying on the grass.

It was Rachel.

I saw her laying there, eyes closed and face covered in blood, and then it was as if my mind and my body were no longer connected to each other. In my head I'm screaming and crying and filled with fear and panic, but my body is showing a different reaction. I run towards her and then fall to my knees at her side. My hand reaches out to gently push aside the strands of hair that had fallen over her face.

"Rachel" I say, and my voice sounds weak and fearful but it's still nothing compared to the screaming in my head.

Rachel's eyes flutter open at my words

"Quinn?" She croaks out, her voice sounds raw, as if she had been screaming. My eyes fall from her face to the already forming finger shaped bruises around her throat and I know the roughness in her voice wasn't because she had been screaming.

"Shh don't talk" I say, wiping off a smear of dirt and blood from the side of her mouth. I pull her head gently into my lap and start to run my fingers through her hair, making it look like a comforting gesture but really I'm frantically checking for any wounds on her head. I breathe out a sigh of relief when my fingers find nothing but grass, tangled hair, and unharmed skin underneath. Then I look over her face, her eyes are already starting to blacken and her cheek is swollen. Her bottom lip is cut and looks like the source to the blood that's staining her face. Her vision must be fine because she's watching me carefully, waiting for me to say or do something else. So my eyes move lower, scanning her boy. Everything looks normal and thankfully there isn't any blood on her clothes except for a few drops by her collar that must have dripped down from her lip. Other then the drops of blood and the grass stains on her pants her clothes look completely untouched. Just to make sure I gently start tracing my hands down her chest and arms, but I find nothing out of the ordinary. I move my hands down past her chest and over the sides of her lower ribcage and the moment my fingers reach there she jerks back from my hands and winces in pain.

The screaming in my head grows louder and for a moment I'm scared that I've said something out loud, but Rachel is still looking at me the same as before and I know I didn't. I reach down to the hem of her shirt and with shaky hands I start to gently pull the material up. The moment her skin is exposed and I see the giant red and purple patches along her sides my body finally catches up with my mind and I can't stop the desperate sob that escapes my lips.

The sound makes Rachel's eyes go wide and she reaches out a hand to touch the side of my face.

"Are you…okay" she manages to croak out before having to take what looks like a painful deep breath.

And at these words my calm exterior is broken and my face falls and my eyes start to water.

"I'm okay" I say,

"I'm glad you're…not…hurt" she smiles weakly at me,

And then there is no longer a filter between my mind and body and I am shouting and sobbing out loud instead of just in my head.

"Why would you come here by yourself!" I yell as I frantically clutch at her hand that's resting against my cheek.

"You're so stupid!" but I'm sobbing so hard now you can hardly understand my words.

Rachel lifts her other hand and wipes at the tears staining my face. She had a worried and slightly nervous expression on her face.

"No" she says, and I know she's not talking about my comment about her being stupid, she's talking about me crying.

But her words have the complete opposite effect on me and instead I just cry even harder.

"Stop worrying about _me_" I say, my voice sounding almost as rough as Rachel's now.

Then out of no where there is a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Puck kneeling down next to me.

The fight must be over.

"You have to move, we're going to pick her up now" Jesse says as he crouches down on the other side of Rachel.

Reluctantly I let go of her hand and Jesse and Puck are already lifting her up before I can move out of the way.

Rachel lets out a pained whimper and I have to fight the urge to rip her out of their rough hands.

"Don't touch her ribs!" I say furiously.

They don't respond but they change the positions of their hands and start to carry her to Pucks car.

They lay her down gently in the backseat before closing the door behind her and then climbing into the front seats. I stand up and start to walk over towards them but before I reach the car Santana catches me by the arm.

"No, I'll take you home" she says, looking much stronger then the panicked girl I had seen earlier.

"Home? I'm not going home, I can't go home. I'm going with them" I say frantically,

But Santana doesn't let go of my arm instead she grips it a bit tighter.

"Fine, I'll take you back to Rachel's house but we can't go to the hospital with them. The doctors will ask questions about what happened to her and it's better if we don't get involved in all that"

"But–"

"You're not going" She snaps, pulling me by my arm back towards the car we came in.

She practically shoves me into the passenger seat before walking around the car and climbing into the driver's side.

The drive back to Rachel's house is silent and the whole time I continued to shoot Santana angry glares, but she didn't seem to notice.

The moment we get to Rachel's I consider jumping out of the car and making a run for the hospital, but before I even open the door Santana speaks up

"As much as I like you Quinn, if you try to make a run for it I _will_ tackle your skinny ass to the ground before you even make it five steps" She says as she gets out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her.

Reluctantly I follow her inside the house.

The house is empty and for a split second I wonder why I've never seen Puck's parents here before, but it's only for a second because a moment later the thought is gone and all I can think about is Rachel again.

Before I even realize where I'm going I've already opened up Rachel's bedroom door.

Santana walks in behind me and we both just stand silently in the room for a moment before I speak up.

"Please—" I start, but Santana quickly interrupts me.

"We _can't_" She says, and I notice her voice isn't as strong as it was in the car.

It hits me then that Santana must be just as worried about Rachel as I am, and suddenly I don't feel as angry towards her as I did minuets before.

After standing there another minuet I walk over to Rachel's bed and lay down face first into the pillows.

I breath in deeply and the familiar smell of tobacco gives me a lump in my throat, so a burry my face deeper into the pillow trying my best to ignore the tears stinging my eyes.

I stay like this for a few minuets before the bed dips and Santana lies down next to me, I hear her sniffle a few times but I ignore it.

We say like this for what seems like hours before I finally stop crying.

Soon my eyes start to feel heavy and I feel myself drifting in and out of sleep. I struggle to stay away, wanting to be up when the others get home but soon it's too much for me and I let myself drift off.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning to the sound of laughter and Rachel's bedroom door opening.<p>

I rub at my eyes and look up to see Puck and Rachel standing by the bed.

Rachel's cheek and eyes are heavily bruised, her cut lips is starting to scab over and her arm is wrapped around Puck's shoulders to help herself stand up straight.

Rachel looks down at the bed at where Santana is still sleeping and raises an eyebrow on the less bruised side of her face.

The normalness of the gesture sends a flood of warmth and relief through my chest.

_She's ok_

She's standing here right in front of me, and she's ok. She's hasn't even been hospitalized.

I jump up off the bed –accidentally kicking Santana's leg in the process- and go to throw my arms around her, but before I can she quickly puts her hands out in front of her preventing from me getting any closer.

She points to the side of her rib cage and make a slight grimace.

"She's not supposed to talk" Puck says, unable to hide the traces of laughter in his voice.

"Wonder how long that's going to last" Santana says, her voice still thick with sleep. She must have woken up when I kicked her.

Rachel rolls her eyes and winces at the movement.

"Don't do that" I say quickly, and for a second Rachel looks like she's going to do it again.

"She's not supposed to talk for a few days her throats bruised. Also, she has two fractured ribs, a concussion, and a sprained ankle. The doctors had to keep her over night but they say she's ok to come home now" he says, looking over Rachel as if he's searching more injuries the doctors failed to notice.

"Well I give it a day before she's talking again" Santana says getting out of the bed and walking over towards Rachel.

She puts a hand on her shoulder and squeeze slightly

"Don't do anything stupid like that again" She says.

Rachel just stares back at her, unable to stay anything.

Santana grins wickedly "I think I like this no talking Rachel"

Rachel reaches out and smacks her on the shoulder but Santana just laughs

"Well I'm starving and I know there's nothing to eat in this house so I'm going home" she says before walking over towards the door.

"Wanna come Puck?"

Puck opens his mouth to say yes, but he looks back over at Rachel who is still leaning on him.

"Go ahead and go, I'll stay here with her" I say,

Rachel shoots me a glare that looks a lot like

_I don't need a babysitter, I can take care of myself _

Puck Just laughs and I walk over to them and let Rachel swing her arm around my shoulder instead.

She rests some of her weight on me, and Puck waves and walks out the door with Santana

"Be back later" he shouts over his shoulder.

There's a moment after Puck and Santana slam the front door shut behind them when we both just stand there awkwardly without saying anything.

"Uh" I say, not sure what to do.

Rachel rolls her eyes again, and winces at the movement before making a sort of up an up and down motion with her hand.

"What?" I ask not able to understand what she's trying to tell me.

Rachel let's out a little frustrated breath and does the motion again.

This time I get it, she's making a writing motion with her hand.

"Oh, something to write on" I say glancing around the room.

I help Rachel over to the bed before sitting her down gently on it.

Her face screws up in a grimace when moment she sits down

"Sorry" I say, then walk over to the little desk next to her bed and grab the pencil and notebook that had been lying on top of it

I flip to a blank page then hand it to her before taking the seat besides her on the bed.

She takes a moment to write something on it before lifting it up and showing it to me.

_You don't have to babysit me, I know how to take care of myself _

Is written across the paper in surprisingly neat cursive.

"Are you sure, because you couldn't even talk over to the bed by yourself so what's going to happen when you have to use the bathroom" I say.

She glares at me

"Didn't they give you crutches at the hospital?" I ask

Rachel just shrugs and writes out _No, if they did I would be using them_ on the paper.

"How do you manage to still be so rude when you can't even talk?" I say,

And she smirks up at me.

And even though her face is covered in ugly bruises and her cheek is swollen I still feel that swooping sensation in my stomach that happens every time she's close to me.

So I lean forward and gently press my lips to a patch of unbruised skin on her good cheek.

She looks at me for a few moments, an emotion that I can't quite place swimming in her eyes.

She starts to write on the notebook again.

_So I was thinking last night_

"When? When you were getting beat up?" I joke,

She grins and scribbles the word _Yes_ under the last sentence.

"Ok, What were you thinking about?" I ask,

She pauses a moment before writing _You _on the paper.

"What about me?"

_That you're an annoying square and are more trouble then you're worth _she writes.

I look down at the paper, an offended look on my face.

Rachel let's out a laugh, that sounds more like a squawk, and causes her to wince in pain and grasp at her throat with one hand, and wrap her other one around ribs.

I'm about to make a comment about how that's what she gets for laughing but she's already letting go of her side and writing something down on the paper again.

_I was thinking about that and some other things _The paper says_._

"What other things?" I ask

And she pauses a moment, just looking into my eyes before she starts writing again.

She's trying to shied the paper from my view with her left hand as she writes something down.

She finishes writing then looks down at the paper for a few moments before looking back up at me.

I put my hand out gesturing for her to hand me the note book but the moment I do this something that looks a bit like panic flashes in her eyes and she quickly rips the paper out of the notebook and crumples it up in her hand.

"Let me see" I reach over and try to grab the paper but it's clenched tightly in her fist.

"Rachel" I whine, as I make another grab at her hand.

She quickly takes the paper and shoves it down the front up her shirt before looking up at me with the familiar smirk on her face.

I look at her for a moment before I feel my face go red and I quickly shove my hand down her shirt before I lose my nerve.

Rachel's eyes go wide -well as wide as they can when they're swollen- and she stares up at me in disbelief.

I'm careful to not touch her too roughly, in case I touch any bruises or even worse one of her ribs, and the moment my fingers feel the crumbled up paper I pull it out of her shirt.

She leans towards me and makes a grab for the paper but a little strangled noise comes out of her mouth and she pulls back quickly clutching at her side again.

I open up the paper and read it as fast as I can, scared she's going to rip it out of my hands any moment.

_I was thinking about how much I want to be with you, I mean really be with you. I would probably be shit at it because I'm not good with these things but would you want that? Would you want to go steady with me?_

I read the words over and over again, making sure that I'm reading them right and this isn't something that I've made up in my head.

I look up at Rachel and she's running a hand awkwardly though her hair and I swear I can see a tint of red blush underneath the bruising on her cheek.

"Really?" I ask,

and she looks down at hands for a moment before nodding.

I toss the paper on the floor and wrap my arms loosely around her neck

"Yes I want to" I choke out before pulling away.

Rachel looks a bit awkward and embarrassed but I can still clearly see the excited glint hidden in her eyes.

Rachel wants to be with me, I think and I feel my eyes start to water.

She looks up at me a second before grabbing the notebook and pencil again

_Don't cry, you know I hate it when you do that_ she writes.

I quickly wipe at my eyes before leaning forward kissing her as gently as I possible can.

And I almost start to cry again when I feel her smile against my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter is the part you've all been waiting for ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So there were a few words I would have rather used in this chapter but couldn't because they weren't really used much in 59' but I did my best with what I had and I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. Also, reminding you again that the ratting for this fic is M. Oh, and as always sorry for the delay.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be a lot more nudity and a lot less Finn._

* * *

><p>As the weeks pass I spend almost all my free time over at Rachel's. She's healing slowly, the purple skin around her eye is gradually fading back to her natural smooth and just barley sun kissed color. Her lip and ankle are completely back to normal now, the bruises on her neck are hardly noticeable, and she's been able to talk normally for awhile now. Her ribs are the only thing that hasn't fully healed yet. The doctor told her it would probably take around seven weeks for them to completely heal. We're already in the fifth week now and she swears that she's fine, but I still catch her wincing every time Santana or Puck drunkenly throws their arms around her.<p>

"Quinn are you listening?" Sam says, glaring at me from across the table.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind" I say

"Thinking about school" he asks with a sympathetic smile.

"School?"

"Yeah, we start again in a little over a week. I can't wait; it feels like this summer has dragged on forever." He says, taking a bite out of his melting ice-cream cone.

I've been so caught up on Rachel I didn't even notice that summer was already almost over. It felt like the Quinn who cared about perfect grades and being captain of the Cheerios was already long gone.

Honestly, I probably wouldn't have even gone out with them today if Brittany hadn't begged me too, complaining about how I spent all my time in Lima Heights now. So that's how I ended up sitting here at some ice cream parlor with Sam, Brittany and this new girl named Sugar who they apparently met at the drive-in about a month ago.

"Really? I feel like the summers gone by really fast" says Brittany as she stirs her already watery milkshake.

"I know right!" pipes up Sugar in her high pitch voice

"I feel like summers just started. Hey, how about we all go see a movie after this?"

Sam and Brittany quickly agree and start going on about a new horror film they've been dying to see.

"Sorry I can't, my friends picking me up in a few minuets" I say, and both Sam and Brittany groan.

"You can invite them to come with us" Sugar grins,

I have to bite back a laugh at the thought of Rachel and Santana hanging around someone like Sugar.

"I don't think they would fit in too well" I say with a smile.

Sugar opens her mouth to say something else but before she can the front door chimes and Santana walks into the parlor.

Quite a few guys –including Sam- turn their heads to stare at her in her tight red dress and leather jacket.

Brittany on the other hand flushes pink and stares down at her milkshake with a shy smile pulling at her lips.

Santana catches sight of us and quickly makes her way to our table, taking a seat besides me.

"Hey Q" she says, throwing an arm around my shoulders as Sugar eyes her skeptically.

"And who are you?" Sugar asks

"This is Santana, the friend I mentioned before" I say quickly, while trying to shrug off her arm from around my shoulders.

Santana just grins and scoots –if possible- even closer to me, one of her legs is practically on my lap. Sam turns red and looks away awkwardly, but Brittany lets out a small laugh.

I roll my eyes before saying under my breath

"I'm sure Rachel would love this"

Santana quickly moves a few inches away from me.

"You're no fun" she pouts.

Brittany laughs again and Santana grins brightly at her.

"Well we should get going" I say, nudging Santana out of the booth

"Don't forget we start Cheerio practice the first day of school" Brittany calls as I get up from the table.

"Don't worry I'll be there" I wave, before making my way out to Santana's car.

"Is Brittany dating that blond boy?" Santana asks as she climbs into the driver's seat.

"No, they're just friends I think" I say, glancing over at her suspiciously.

"Why?" I ask, but she doesn't answer me and we end up driving the rest of the way in silence.

When she pulls up and parks in front of Rachel's house she turns to look at me

"I'll see you later then" she says

"Aren't you coming in?" I ask

"No, I've got to pick up Tina but I'll be back later tonight"

I just nod before getting out of the car and making my way into Rachel's house.

* * *

><p>The first thing I see when I get inside is Puck spread out in the couch asleep, an open bag of potato chips laying on his stomach.<p>

Being quiet so I didn't wake him, I walked over to Rachel's room

"Hey" she says as I walk in, shutting the door softly behind me.

"Hi, Jesse's not here?" I ask, taking a seat next to her on the middle of the bed and almost knocking over her ashtray as I did so.

"Can you not smoke these things around me" I say irritably as she Grabs the thing and sets it on her lap.

"That's kind of hard to do when you're always around me" She snaps, but despite her words she puts out the cigarette in the ashtray before leaning towards the ends of the bed and setting the small glass bowl on the floor.

"Well I can leave if you want then" I tease, starting to sit up but before I can really move Rachel reaches out and grabs my wrist.

She mumbles something under her breath

"What was that" I say, scooting closer to her

"I never said I _wanted_ you to not always be around" She mumbles, and reaches a hand up to nervously run through her hair, but I catch it first and intertwine my fingers with hers.

"Good" I say, moving our hands down to my lap.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, taking my free hand and running it lightly down her side, being extra careful of her ribs.

Rachel rolls her eyes

"I've told you a thousand times I'm fine already" She says.

"You're such a liar" I say

She raises an eyebrow at me

"Am I?" she says

"Yes"

She pulls her hand out of mine and starts pulling off her leather jacket, tossing it carelessly off to the side.

"Could someone who was still hurting do this" She smirks, before playfully pushing me back onto the bed and kneeling over me on her hands and knees. Her face is just an inch from my own and I quickly lean forward and place a small kiss on her mouth

"Well that just proves that you're a good actress" I laugh.

Rachel relaxes her arms, falling gently on top of me before groaning into my neck

"I'm _fine_" she complains.

I bring my hands up and brush my fingers through her hair. She's been more affectionate with me since we started going steady but ever since then she hasn't tried to go farther then light kisses. Which was surprising since before I was the one who had to stop her from going too far every time. I'm not sure if it was because she was pressed close against me or if it was because she hadn't made a move on me in weeks but I opened my mouth to say something I definitely never thought I would say.

"Well then why don't you show me how fine you really are then" I said, immediately regretting my words as my face turned bright red.

Rachel pulled up on her arms and looked down at me seriously for a moment before smirking again.

"Do you even know what you're saying" she says

"Of course I do" I say, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek.

Her brown eyes widen for a second before she quickly leans forward and captures my mouth in a kiss.

She runs her hands down my waist as she moves her lips rhythmically with my own.

We kiss like this for a few minuets still she starts to trace my bottom lip with her tongue and I part my lips giving her free access.

The kisses grow more sloppy and hard and I start to fell the familiar warmth spread through my body

She kisses my jaw then down to my neck before sucking at my pulse point, which makes me let out a little wine and just makes her suck harder. She moves her hand up to my chest and starts to unbutton the front part of my dress and I can almost feel my body shiver with anticipation.

She kisses down my neck and down to the now exposed skin of my upper chest and I thread both my hands through her hair. She slips one hand under my bra and cups my breast as she continues trailing kissing on my skin. I can feel myself start to grow damp between my legs and I press myself up against her thigh.

Rachel lets out a quiet moan as she pushes the soft marital of my bra up starts kissing and licking at my bare chest. I start to rock myself up against her and she slowly starts to move her hand down to my thigh. She plays with the hem on my dress for a moment before she looks back up at me, her lips red and wet from kissing. She gently starts to slip her hand under my dress, her dark eyes looking at me for approval. I press a light kiss to her lips before nodding, she looks at me for a few more seconds before leaning forward and kissing the side of my neck again. Her hand moves up my thigh and over the thin cloth of my underwear. Instantly my hips jerk upwards again and I can feel Rachel laugh against my skin. I lean my head back to give her better access and she presses even closer to me and sucks lightly on the base of my neck. Her fingers gently trace the wet spot on the fabric and I let out a moan.

"More" I say, pressing my hips up toward her fingers

"Ple-" but she cuts me off pressing her lips fiercely against my own, her tongue licking eagerly into my mouth.

"More of what" she says between kisses.

"I don't know I… I just want more, more of you" I wine, and if my body hadn't have felt so hot I probably would have been embarrassed at how needy I sounded.

Rachel smirked and leaned forward to kiss the top of my chest, her hand pulling out from under my dress as she did so.

"No please" I say, taking her hand and placing it back on my inner thigh

"Shh" She says, moving her hands up and over the sides of my hips gently

"I'm going to give you more"

She kisses my chest one last time before moving down a few inches and kissing me lightly on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I ask

Rachel smiles again and hikes up my dress so the fabric is bundled up around my waist.

I'm temped to pull the fabric back down out of embarrassment but Rachel's fingers start to trace the band of my underwear and suddenly the embarrassment is replaced with want.

Her fingers dip into the waistband and gently she pulls the fabric down and over my ankles before carelessly tossing it on the floor.

Rachel looks down at my bare skin and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks again.

She slides her hands up and down my thighs as she stares at me.

I squeeze my legs shut in embarrassment and Rachel leans forward and lightly kisses the side of my thigh

"Open you legs" she says, and her voice is rough but somehow soft at the same time.

I spread my legs and she settles herself between them, tracing light kisses on the inside of my thighs.

Her fingers trace gently through the patch of soft light hair and then down to the soft folds that I've never even touched myself.

"Can I" she says roughly, her finger dragging down the wet slit.

"Can you what" I ask, my breath coming out in sharp puffs.

Rachel brings her fingers up to lick off the wet slick coated on them.

I soft moan escapes my lips and my hips jerk up again.

Taking that as a yes Rachel uses her fingers to part my folds before leaning forward and licks from the soft pink of my entrance up to the swollen little bump towards the top.

"Oh god" I moan out before reaching down and tangling my fingers through Rachel's hair.

Encouraged Rachel licks around the swollen bump and I push myself forward, grinding myself on her tongue. Her hands tighten on my hips and for a moment I'm worried that there might be bruises there in the morning but the thought leaves my mind as Rachel's tongue moves down.

It presses against my entrance, licking around it first before slowly pushing in.

A loud moan pours out of my lips and my hips jerk upwards again.

Rachel holds my hips steady as she pushes her tongue in and out of me, a muffled moan of her own escaping.

The vibration from her voice stimulates me even more and my fist tightens almost painfully in her hair

"Rachel" I wine, my legs wrapping around her shoulders, trying to pull her even closer against me.

She reaches a hand up and starts to rub at the swollen bump at the same time as she presses her tongue into me again.

Heat like I've never felt before fills my body and it's so intense I feel like I'm going to snap.

I'm moaning loudly and rocking myself shamelessly against her mouth

"Rachel Rachel!" I yell and with one last flick of her tongue I feel myself snap.

I clench around her and my warm wetness slicks her tongue and trickles down her chin.

Rachel laps every last drop up, licking me through my orgasm till the feel of her tongue is too much on my sensitive skin.

I gently relax my grip on her hair and guide her back up.

She flicks her tongue across her swollen lips before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

I pull her towards me and catch her lips and another kiss, I can taste myself on her tongue and it makes lick deeper into her mouth. Rachel lets out a little moan and her hips jerk instinctively against up against me. Realizing that I haven't done anything for her yet I reach down towards her jeans but she grabs my wrist and smiles against my lips.

"You don't have to do that" She says, and kisses me again.

"But I want you to get to feel something too" I say reaching for her jeans again and popping open the button. I help her slide both her jeans and underwear off and toss them across the room without even looking at where they landed.

I go to reach down to her but I stop myself, unlike Rachel I had no idea what I was doing. What do I do? What if I'm bad at it?

My dilemma must have shown on my face because Rachel laughs

"Just watch me, this wont take long" She says and then traces her hand down her stomach and between her legs.

I can see her fingers begin to shine with wetness as she starts to rub herself, moaning shamelessly as she does so. Her hips rock against her hand and suddenly she's pressing a single finger inside of herself.

"Fuck" she says hoarsely her finger dipping in an out of her.

I feel heat start to build up in me again and suddenly I can't take it anymore I reach down and pull her hand away, quickly replacing it with my own.

"You- you don't have to" she breaths out unconvincingly.

As I trace her folds I feel her wetness coat my fingers, then being carful not to touch where the bruises were I lean forward and press my lips to her neck like she's done to me so many times before.

Her hips forward against my hand and slowly I start to trace her rim with my middle finger.

She moans again and tries to press herself harder against my hand.

I trace around the entrance one last time before I let my finger slowly sink inside the slick clenching heat. Her hips start to grind hard against my hand, forcing my finger in and out of her roughly. She moans loudly and her hand twists into the bed sheet as she pushes herself harder onto my hand.

I nip lightly at the base of her neck and feel her hot skin clamp around my finger

"More" She says roughly, her hips not slowing down at all.

I slid my index finger along side my middle one and she's even tighter and hotter around me now.

She's rocking hard against my hand and I bite down a bit more aggressively at the uninjured part of her neck.

The moment my teeth skin down she starts clenching around my fingers hard and a warm slick drips around my fingers as they move easily in an out of her swollen entrance.

"Fuck Quinn" she says breathlessly as she slows down her movements before stopping completely. I slip my fingers out of her and she lets out another small moan from the back of her throat.

I reach down to wipe my hands on my sheets but she quickly grabs my wrist and pulls my fingers up to her lips and licks my hand.

My face turns bright red and I jerk my hand out of her grip

Rachel lets out a sleepy laugh

"I like it when you look embarrassed" she says, her tired eyes still managing to sparkle with amusement.

I wipe the rest of my fingers off oh he bed sheet before we curl up together. I lay against her side, my arms wrapping around her waist and my head resting against her chest.

I'm careful to not put too much presser against her rib cage, but she doesn't seem to mind it at all because eventually she starts to hum softly and run a hand through my hair.

We stay like this for a few moments before I feel my eyes start to get heavy, but before I drift off I barely catch the soft words that leave her lips.

"I love you" She whispers.

And then I fall asleep.


End file.
